You Make Me Crazier
by Yoko Yuna-chan
Summary: Hinata tem 15 anos e um sonho distante de se tornar uma compositora musical, mas sua coragem não é o bastante para isso. Então, um garoto, Naruto vai tentar ajuda-la a realizar seu sonho. Uma fanfic sobre música NaruHina e outros casais.
1. Prólogo

**Oiiiii povo!!! Vamos as coisas obrigatórias.....**

**Disclamier****: Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse, eu não estaria escrevendo isso**.

**Sugestão**

**Leia o prólogo escutando Crazier de Taylor Swift, se tiver algo contra, escute qualquer musica ai que ta bom.**

**Espero que gostem viu! Sem mais nada a dizer....ahm....vamos ao prólogo!**

**_________________________________________**

**You Make Me Crazier**

**Prólogo: Crazier**

Eu nunca fui uma pessoa comum, sempre timida, cheia de sonhos, mas sem força de vontade para segui-los, cheia de esperança, mas ao mesmo tempo cheia de incertezas sobre o que fazer.

Eu nunca vou com o vento  
Apenas deixe fluir  
Deixe me levar onde quer que vá  
Até você abrir a porta há tanto mais  
Eu nunca vi isso antes  
Eu estava tentando voar mas eu não poderia encontrar asas  
Você chegou junto e você mudou tudo

Você chegou, assim como eu, perdido sem saber o que fazer, com na sua frente um mundo totalmente novo. Mas você o encarou de uma maneira diferente da que eu encarei. Queria ser o melhor, superar os desafios e conquistar seus sonhos e que eu não fiz quando cheguei.

Você levantou meu pé do chão  
Você me girou em volta  
Você me deixou louca, louca  
Sinto como se eu estivesse caindo e eu  
Perdida em seus olhos  
Você me deixou louca, louca, louca

Nos tornamos amigos e eu comecei a te adimirar, queria de alguma forma ser como você, com seu jeito inocente e divertido. Você era você e não ligava para o que os outros achavam disso.

Eu assisti de uma distância como você  
Você faz sua própria vida  
Todo céu era seu próprio tipo de azul  
E eu quis saber como que eu poderia sentir  
E você me faz tão real

Você me faz tão real. Me mostrou como é ser um amigo e nós nos divertiamos muito juntos. Então a admiração virou paixão, e eu nunca tinha sentido aquilo antes. O fato de querer estar com você o tempo todo, e te adimirar mais do que tudo, mas eu sabia que você não sentia o mesmo por mim, _eramos só amigos_, segundo você.

Você me mostrou algo que eu não poderia ver  
Você abriu meus olhos e você me fez acreditar

Me fez acreditar que eu poderia seguir meus sonhos também e que eu poderia ser como você. E do mesmo jeito batalhar para isso

Você levantou meu pé do chão  
Você me girou em volta  
Você me deixou louca, louca  
Sinto como se eu estivesse caindo e eu  
Perdida em seus olhos  
Você me deixou louca, louca, louca  
Oh-oooh

Mas só havia um pequeno problema em seguir meus sonhos.... meu sonho era estar com você, você disse que nunca se apaixonou, mas...

________________________________________

**E ai povo???**

**O prólogo foi só uma experiência pra ver se vocês vão gostar da fic no geral. Então pra saber a resposta enviem reviews pra mim, Yoko, pra eu ver se continuo escrevendo ou paro logo por ai que tá uma merda.**

**Deem sua opinião!**

**Se cuidem! Xau!!**


	2. Quinze

**Oi povo! Como vão? Bem? Mal?**

**Já vou avisar, é assim, existe na fic algumas partes retiradas de letras da Taylor Swift, como se não fosse ela quem escreveu. Mas por favor não me julguem mal, é so para ilustrar a fic. As musicas continuam sendo totalmente de Taylor Swift, até por que ela é uma das minhas cantoras favoritas.**

**Outra coisa, a Hinata esta escrevendo um diario e é ela que conta toda a história. As partes com "aspas" são as que ela conta e relembra o que aconteceu, as partes em **_**Itálico**_**, são as partes fora da narração, que seriam só anotações, as partes em **_**itálico**_** e com "aspas" são as músicas! ( eu sei, é complexo) então, fiquem atentos!**

**Ah! deixa eu agradecer as reviews do prólogo! **

**Brigaduuu Chii-chan s2, ****'Dusk Cherry** **e**** Brunah'-chan! Vocês são demais! Espero que gostem do primeiro capitulo!**

**OBS****: A Hinata tem mãe nessa fic ok?**

**Sugestão****: **

**Leiam a fic escutando a música Fifteen de Taylor Swift, ou A Place in this World também da Taylor. Caso tenham algo contra as musicas, ou não queiram escuta-las escutem uma calminha que já ta bom.**

**Bye! Até o final do capítulo!**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 1: Fifteen**

_Oi, sou Hyuga Hinata e tenho 19 anos. Estou começando um diário desses meus ultimos quatro anos da minha confusa vida. Ela começa numa noite em que as coisas iriam mudar, começando por uma velha e nova cidade ao mesmo tempo. Na época eu tinha quase 15 anos._

"Eram umas 7 da noite e eu, meu pai e Hanabi, minha irmã, estávamos esperando a mamãe, que estava fazendo o jantar na cozinha. Estava calmo demais para o meu gosto, Hanabi brincava com o garfo no prato e meu pai me olhava com uma cara séria, quase me fuzilando com os olhos, eu já até estava acostumada com aquele olhar, mas naquele dia estava diferente, mais mortal que o normal, eu diria.

Minha mãe veio da cozinha com uma bandeja de frango. Agora eu já sabia, quando tinha frango era porque vinha novidade pela frente, as vezes boas, mas a maioria não me agradava muito. Não sei por que frango, mas tudo bem, era hora de encarar a notícia. Minha mãe se sentou na mesa. E eu já fui falando, quase tinha certeza de qual era ela.

-O que é dessa vez? Tem alguem doente?! Ou agente vai se mudar de novo?! - Hanabi estremeceu quando me ouviu dizer. Meu pai ainda olhava sério, minha mãe um pouco apreensiva.

-Infelizmente sim querida, seu pai recebeu uma transferência e então vamos mudar de novo. - disse minha mãe tentando acalmar as coisas. As vezes eu ficava com uma profunda raiva de meu pai ser uma pessoa tão ocupada tinha uma família rica. Meu pai era dono de uma importante empresa, quase não tinha tempo pra mim e pra Hanabi. Além de ser uma pessoa muito indiferente. A gente ficava se mudando de um lugar pra outro pra ele atender todos que precisavam.

-Como assim mãe!? Essa é a 11ª vez que agente se muda! Agente ficou aqui só um ano! E meus amigos!? Minha escola, as coisas que eu tenho aqui?! - Hanabi se levantou da cadeira e se pos a gritar com meus pais contra a decisão, eu já não fazia mais nada, não tinha o que discutir, lá vou eu arrumar as malas, dizer adeus e partir de novo. As vezes, tudo que eu queria era ter um lugar no mundo.

-Nós vamos nos mudar e ponto, Hanabi! - agora meu pai também gritava com a voz grossa dele, não sei como minha mãe casou com ele, uma pessoa tão fria, com uma tão gentil como minha mãe.... isso não combina. Mas em fim, Hanabi se calou, ela não queria ver ele bravo e eu também não.

-Mas calma meninas, há uma noticia boa - Em fim algo de bom. - nós vamos para a cidade de quando vocês eram pequenas, uns 4 anos atrás - grande diferença, eu tinha 10 anos a quatro anos atrás... Muita coisa muda em 4 anos. Agora eu tenho 14, quase 15....mas pensando bem, eu ainda conheço uma amiga de lá, agente até se fala pela internet as vezes.... como era o nome dela....? Ah, sim era a Tenten.

-Nós iremos no final do ano, depois que o seu ano letivo acabar, Hinata. - Pelo menos isso.Já chega de sair no meio do ano pra depois me enrolar toda na outra escola. Mas o ano já estava acabando, ja estavamos em outubro e eu ia pro Ensino Médio mesmo. Então tudo bem. Seria mais fácil deixar tudo pra trás...

Nós passamos o resto do jantar calados, sem falar uma palavra. Terminei meu jantar e subi para o meu quarto, estudar para a prova final do ano, que seria no dia seguinte.

Passei umas horas estudando mas depois eu cansei, liguei o rádio e fiquei deitada na minha cama olhando pro teto.... tudo aquilo de novo, eu esqueço todos que conheci naquele lugar, vou embora e provavelmente nunca mais volto. Eu já tinha programado minha vida pra isso, conhecia pessoas e depois ia embora, então não criava uma amizade muito grande com quem conhecia, muito menos me apaixonar por alguém. Isso nunca aconteceu e enquanto eu viver assim nunca acontecerá. Liguei o computador umas 7 e meia, pra dar a noticia aos amigos, pra minha completa felicidade, acho que nenhum vai sentir minha falta.

Desliguei meu computador e fiquei na janela, me sentindo sortuda ganhando o por do sol, que acontecia mais tarde já que estavamos no verão. Escutando o rádio também. Pouca gente sabia, mas eu adorava escutar o rádio. As musicas me facinavam. As vezes tudo que eu queria, era ser boa nisso. Eu ouvia aquelas cantoras que escreviam todos os seus pensamentos no papel, e seria legal se eu pudesse fazer isso. Já que sou timida demais pra falar........ Eu gostava daquelas músicas calmas, tocadas com instrumentos leves...

E eu tinha sonhos lá no fundo do meu conciente que um dia eu pensava em realizar. Como por exemplo, ter um violão, sempre foi um sonho, o que seria dificil de fazer. Meu pai era contra essa ideia de viver como cantor, ele odiava música, seria dificil ele me dar um violão. Saber tocar um também, o que seria mais dificil ainda. Cantar eu até sei, mas nunca tive a opinião de alguem pra isso. Eu ainda queria me tornar cantora profissional. Mas não precisava ser famosa. Só queria conseguir cantar e escrever o que sinto.

Nunca contei meus sohos. Pra ninguém. Eles ficam guardados dentro de mim. Não sou forte o suficiente pra enfrentar todos pra seguir meus sonhos."

_Naquele dia eu dormi pensativa e chateada por mais uma mudança. Mas o ano seguinte seria um mistério, não sabia o que vinha pela frente. Mas tudo bem a vida segue_.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Lá estava eu, era dia 4 de janeiro._

"Graças a Deus eu passei nos exames finais da escola e a partir de agora era do Ensino Médio, já havia passado também meu aniversário de 15 anos que era em dezembro, nem teve festa nem nada, só um bolinho básico e ainda que minha família estava arrumando as coisas da casa pra mudança.

Eu estava com as malas prontas esperando ao lado do carro, já eram 2 horas da tarde e minha irmã ainda estava aprontando suas coisas, e eu admirava minha casa, provavelmente era a ultima vez que a veria.

Já estávamos dentro do carro, todos, a caminho da nova cidade, ou melhor, velha cidade de 4 anos atrás que agora já eram 5 anos. Eu já tinha avisado para Tenten que voltaria para lá. Aparentemente ela ficou feliz da vida, com a minha vinda, não sabia que ela gostava tanto assim de mim. Eu mau me lembrava dela, se não me engano, uma muleca de cabelos e olhos chocolates, agente aprontava muito quando pequenas mesmo... como será que ela está agora? Já tinha passado até o meu novo endereço para ela e ela disse que quando eu chegasse já estaria me esperando na porta da nova casa.

A viagem demorou 3 horas, mas em fim chegamos, eu desci do carro observei a minha nova casa e ela era enorme, típica casa de Estados Unidos, com quintal e tudo.

Nesse momento vi uma figura louca acenando de um lado pro outro na calçada. É, era a Tenten. Ela veio ao meu encontro e me deu um abraço de boas vindas. Ela havia mudado um bocado do que eu me lembrava, o cabelo estava preso em 2 coques e as roupas mais femininas, mas ainda assim com seu jeito muleca.

- Hinata! É você! Eu não acredito! Você mudou! Seu cabelo ta comprido! - é verdade da ultima vez que eu a vi estava com o cabelo parecia tão feliz em me ver.

-É eu sei, mas você também mudou em! - Eu não era de falar muito com as pessoas, por causa da timidez, mas a Tenten parecia uma pessoa tão simpática que eu me senti a vontade com ela.

-Então eu posso te ajudar a arrumar as coisas da casa? - perguntou simpática Tenten

-Hinata, quem é sua amiga? - perguntou minha mãe com uma caixa cheia de coisas nas mãos, trazida do porta-malas do carro que iria para dentro de casa.

-Ah, mãe, essa é a Tenten! Eu já conhecia ela daqui! Será que ela pode ajudar a descarregar as coisas do carro? - perguntei

-Claro! Pegue uma caixa Tenten, e leve pra dentro.

O resto da tarde passou muito bem, eu e Tenten terminamos de descarregar as coisas animadamente, conversamos sobre praticamente tudo. Mais a tarde começou a chover e minha mãe fez um bolo de fubá pra gente comer. Pro meu primeiro dia aqui, ele estava sendo muito divertido. Mas dali duas semanas as aulas começariam e junto com elas o Ensino Médio. Tenten estava no meu quarto que ainda estava cheio de caixas espalhadas por todos os lados, sentada num poof branco que eu tinha ao lado da porta e eu sentada na cama que ficava ao lado da janela.

-Tenten? - disse

-Uhn... - respondeu ela cheio de bolo na boca

- Você tem medo do Ensino Médio? - perguntei apreensiva

-Ah! Que isso Hinata! Claro que não! É como começar qualquer outro ano, mas agora nós somos definitivamente adolescentes! E pelo que eu me lembro Hinata, você era uma das alunas mais inteligentes da sala, 5 anos atrás. - isso era verdade, nunca tive muita dificuldade na escola, mas o Ensino Médio não eram só os estudos.....

-Mas Tenten..... sempre tem os grupinhos formados.... e eu sou nova e...

-Ah que isso! Agente é amiga! E no primeiro dia eu te mostro minhas amigas pra você! Sei que elas vão gostar de você! - talvez sim..... mas ainda assim estava um pouco nervosa

-Mas tem aquele negócio dos namorados e tudo.... no Ensino Médio você precisa de um namorado? - sempre tem um monte de gente namorando e você fica lá isolada sozinha, pensando que você não vale nada por isso ninguem fala com você

-Nem liga pra isso! Não tenho namorado e vivo muito bem! – É, mas você é você e eu sou eu.....eu não sei ser você"

Eu mudei de assunto depois disso pra não ficar pensando depois, mas a Tenten foi pra casa quando bateu 6 horas da tarde e eu fiquei sozinha e é claro, refletindo.....

"A Tenten é uma pessoa tão espontânea, ela tem estilo, sabe o que fala e é tão legal.... Quem dera eu ser como ela.....mas eu sou tão....tão inútil! Uma pessoa que nem sabe conversar com as outras! Nem mesmo brigar com a Hanabi eu consigo! E agora ela vai me apresentar as amigas dela! Mais uma coisa pra eu me preocupar! Eu não sei me relacionar com os outros!!!"

_Então peguei uma folha de papel e me pus a escrever algumas coisas.... ser uma adolescente, definitivamente estava me assustando._

_"Eu não sei o que eu quero, então não me pergunte  
Porque eu ainda estou tentando entender isso  
Não sei onde essa estrada vai dar, Eu estou apenas andando  
Tentando ver através da chuva que vem caindo  
Embora eu não seja a única  
Quem se sente do jeito que eu me sinto"_

_Foi o que eu escrevi. E deixar aquilo no papel, me aliviou um pouco. E saber que eu poderia fazer aquilo também me ajudou. Acabei dormindo cedo, uma meia hora depois que escrevi o verso_.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Os dias passaram e as semanas também, era domingo e no dia seguinte, começariam as aulas._

"Tudo já estava pronto. Minha mala arrumada num canto da escrivaninha do meu quarto, meus tênis em outro canto do quarto e eu estava nervosa, talvez não fosse tão mal o Ensino Médio, ou então ele pode ser um bicho de umas oito cabeças, no mínimo. Bom, acho que não faltava nada e era hora de eu dormir. O dia seguinte seria importante.

Acordei animada e mais cedo que o normal eu diria, minha mãe nem tinha acordado ainda pra fazer o café. Então decidi levantar e fazer o meu próprio café, afinal, segundo Tenten, eu já era definitivamente uma adolescente e uma adolescente sabe fazer seu café da manhã! Desci as escadas com minhas pantufas de pelinhos determinada a fazer o café e fui em diresão a cozinha tirando um monte de coisa da geladeira, queijo, manteiga, leite.....

-"hum" - pensei - "....será que é difícil fazer panquecas!? Não custa tentar" - e lá fui eu colocando os ingredientes pra fazer a panqueca -".....bom, tem ovo....será que tem farinha na panqueca?....."

- Hinata? O que você está fazendo querida? São 5 e meia da manhã - apareceu minha mãe na porta da cozinha. Qual o problema? Será que era por que eu estava cheia de farinha no cabelo, e com leite derramado na pia com um ovo misturado entre os dedos!?

-Er....nada não, mãe. Eu tava tentando fazer meu café....

- Tentando não é querida? Por que o que você fez aqui foi sujar a cozinha. - disse minha mãe ironica, indo em minha direção e limpando um pouco de farinha que tinha no cabelo.

-É que eu acordei meio cedo....

- Não tem problema filha, eu faço algo pra você comer.- Que bom! Ela veio salvar a cozinha. Um dia eu aprendo a cozinhar. - Quer panquecas? - Como ela adivinhou que eu queria panquecas?!

-Claro mãe!

-Então sobe e vai lavar o cabelo que você está toda suja. - É, acho que eu não vou no primeiro dia de aula com o cabelo empastado de farinha...

Tomei banho e fui para o quarto escolher minha roupa pra escola já que não preciso de uniforme, Graças a Deus.

Peguei uma blusa de manga rosa clara com um coração desenhado com a palavra "love" e uma saia curta batendo na coxa. Olhei pra aquilo..... não era eu... parecia uma paty.... peguei algo mais com a minha cara. Uma blusa meia manga lilás, com minha calça jeans azul, gasta nos joelhos, e meu velho all star preto.....sim, aquilo era eu. Não sou muito de querer ser vista, estou contente no meu cantinho.

Peguei a mochila e levei pra sala, onde na cozinha se encontrava um belo prato de panquecas de chocolate. Terminei de comer e peguei minha mochila, batiam 7 horas no relógio e eu sai de casa logo, por que eu tinha que pegar o ônibus pra ir pra escola e caso demore, ainda tenho meia hora sobrando.

O ônibus tava meio lotado, mas eu suportei aquilo sentada do lado de um velinho, que ficou contando toda sua vida pra mim. Graças a Deus, eu cheguei no meu ponto antes que ele terminasse.

Bom, lá estava: Nahite Insashi Gasate**, **minha nova escola. Vamos lá, respira fundo e anda até o portão, é o seu primeiro dia Hinata não vamos fazer besteira. Eu vi logo, Tenten e suas outras amigas debaixo de uma arvore no jardim da escola, era uma loira e uma garota de cabelos rosas, elas pareciam muito bonitas, todas bem vestidas. A loira estava com um vestido com uma calça leg por baixo e a de cabelos rosas estava com uma blusa regata com uma saia.... Não vou nem me comparar a elas....

Fui até lá tentando ficar fora do caminho dos outros e dei um "oi" pra Tenten que já foi apresentando suas amigas:

-Oi Hinata! Como você tá? - perguntou Tenten

-B-bem... - disse meio tímida com a presença das amigas de Tenten

-Ah então! Essa é a Hinata meninas, aquela que eu falei pra vocês! Hinata essas são a Sakura e a Ino!

-O-oi... - falei

-Então você é a Hinata? Aquela que veio de fora? - disse a de cabelo loiro, denominada Ino.

-Oi. - disse Sakura, que continuou a conversar com Ino

-Oi,...ahm.... eu to meio perdida.... – disse

-Ah tudo bem agente te ajuda! - disse Tenten

Continuamos a conversar por mais uns 5 minutos, sobre coisas bobas e sem importância, até que eu vejo uma garota loira correndo em direção a nós, com uma calça jeans e uma blusa regata verde com uma caveira estampada. Estava carregando um monte de livros na mão tentando colocar na mala que vinha nas costas.

-Temari! Aqui! - gritou Tenten para a garota

-Ah! Uff! Cheguei! Não to atrasada né? Vocês não sabem o tanto de gente que tem dentro do ônibus! - disse ela suspirando cansada depois que chegou até nós. Ela ainda não tinha notado minha presença até aquele momento.

-Quem é você? - perguntou a mim

-Ahn.... - tentei dizer

- Ah Temari! Essa é a Hinata! Hinata, Temari! - disse Tenten nos apresentando.

-O-oi... - disse tímida

-Oi, então em que sala vocês tão? - respondeu ela, mudando de assunto.

-1ºA - disse Sakura

-1ºB - disse Tenten

-1ºA - disse Ino

-Ah saco, tô no 1ºC - reclamou Temari, parece que ela ficaria sozinha.

-Haahahahaha! Acho que você vai ter de conviver com o "preguiçoso" mais um ano! - disse Ino animada, "quem é o preguiçoso?", eu me perguntava.

-Ah nem me fale! - respondeu Temari irritada

-E você Hinata, em que sala você tá? - perguntou Tenten a mim

-Ahn.... - peguei um papelzinho dentro da minha bolsa onde estavam escritos nossos horários - acho que 1ºB

-Que legal! Você ta na mesma sala que eu! - respondeu Tenten, que bom pelo menos não vou ficar sozinha.

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! (isso foi o sinal da escola .)

O sinal bateu e todas fomos para nossas salas, mas no caminho, em que eu e Tenten conversávamos, eu vi a Temari indo acordar um menino dormindo debaixo de uma arvore próxima, ou melhor, indo gritar com ele.

-Ahn....posso fazer uma pergunta? - disse

-Claro Hinata pode perguntar! - falou Tenten

-Quem é o "preguiçoso"? - falei meio sem jeito.

- Ah! é mesmo! Você não sabe da historia! - falou Tenten - Ta vendo aquele menino debaixo da arvore? - apontou Tenten para o tal menino - então, ele é o preguiçoso da escola, se chama Shikamaru e a Temari cai na mesma sala que ele dês da 6ª série.

- E por que ela ta gritando com ele?

-Ah, é por que o Shikamaru consegue irritar a Temari profundamente, ele acha que ela é uma "problemática" - explicou Tenten - mas cá entre nós, a Temari tem uma quedinha pelo Shikamaru, ela só não quer admitir e acho até que o Shikamaru também!

-Até que é verdade Tenten!

Enquanto íamos subindo as escadas da escola para as salas a Tenten foi no banheiro e eu continuei subindo sozinha, comecei a pensar.

"Esse é meu ano como calouro e segundo meu pai, eu vou ficar aqui pelos próximos 3 anos, nessa cidade, até eu acabar a escola. Então tenho que me dar bem com as meninas. A Sakura e a Ino não me pareceram muito amigáveis, a Temari parece ser meio extressada mas legal. A Tenten é minha amiga, então acho que posso contar com ela. Pelo menos é isso que eu espero.

_"Porque quando você tem quinze anos e  
Alguém diz que eles te amam,  
Você irá acreditar neles.  
E quando você tem quinze parece que  
Você não tem nada para descobrir.  
Mas conte até dez, compreenda  
Isso é a vida, antes de você conhecer  
O que você irá ser  
Quinze"_

Cheguei a sala e sentei atrás de Tenten, ela parecia uma pessoa tão amigável que acho que em pouco tempo seriamos melhores amigas. Então entraram na sala uma garota ruiva quase de cabelo vermelho e uma morena. Elas pareciam se achar um máximo. Pra mim pareciam duas idiotas

-Ou Hinata! - Tenten me chamou - ta vendo essas duas que acabaram de entrar?

-Hum...

- Elas são a Karin e a Kin, as duas garotas mais nojentas que você vai conhecer na sua vida.

-Sério? Achei que fossem prostitutas!

-Hahahahahahahah - Rimos juntas das outras meninas que se achavam as melhores.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As semanas passaram, e eu já estava me acostumando a vida aqui, a escola até que estava aceitável excerto pela aula de Educação física. Aquele professor não foi com a minha cara, e eu também não ia com a dele. Me pergunto por que existe Educação Física?! Eu descobri que eu a odeio de todas as maneiras. Devia ser ao menos ser opcional fazer aula...... mas voltando... eu já fazia parte do grupo de amigas da Tenten, elas ainda estavam se acostumando comigo, e eu com elas, mas eu não me dava muito bem. Com a Temari e a Tenten tudo bem, mas com a Ino e a Sakura.... elas eram mais fechadas comigo e eu não ia muito com a cara delas também.

Nós tínhamos nos reunido pra fazer um trabalho de escola, na casa da Sakura, era no começo de março e a Sakura começou a falar de um menino que ela tinha conhecido, tava toda se gabando, por que ele do time de futebol da escola e ele a tinha chamado pra sair e era o primeiro encontro dela e tal, ele tinha até um carro, ela achava que ele era o cara, mas era estranho pra mim, eles nem se conheciam direito, e já estavam namorando. Até Tenten estava com um carinha do segundo ano, eu, estava sozinha.

_"Porque quando você tem quinze e  
Alguém diz que eles te amam  
Você irá acreditar neles.  
Quando você tem quinze, seu primeiro beijo  
Faz sua cabeça girar,  
mas na sua vida você fará coisas mais importantes  
Do que namorar um menino do time de futebol  
Mas ela não sabia disso aos quinze."_

Duas semanas depois disso, a Sakura tava chorando no pátio da escola, vocês me perguntam por que? Eu respondo: o garoto deu um bilhetinho pra Sakura, que dizia:

_"Foi mal, vamo termina_

_To com a Karin agora"_

Naquele dia a Sakura desabou, nunca mais olhou na cara daquele menino. Muito menos da Karin, que ela nem olhava na cara antes, agora são duas rivais que quando se encontram parece bomba atômica. Até fiquei com um pouco de pena dela naquele dia....

Já no começo de abril, eu estava sozinha no meu quarto, com o rádio ligado, era uma sexta feira a tarde e todas as minhas amigas haviam saído, eu tava deitada de ponta cabeça na minha cama, estava pensando que eu precisava de alguem que ficasse comigo, pra não ter mais tardes tediosas e solitárias como as daquele dia. Não podia contar com as meninas, estavam sempre com os namorados....

Até que o telefone tocou. Era Tenten. Ela tava chorando. Por quê? Porque o cara que ela tava deu um fora nela. Eu fui pra casa dela na mesma hora, pra saber o que estava acontecendo. Ela deu tudo que tinha pra aquele menino, toda sua vida era em nome dele, e de repente..... ele mudou de idéia. E naquele dia eu chorei junto com ela, como pode existir um cara tão idiota assim..."

_"Porque quando você tem quinze e  
Alguém diz que eles te amam  
Você irá acreditar neles.  
E quando você tem quinze, não se esqueça de olhar antes de você cair  
Eu descobri que o tempo cura qualquer coisa  
E você apenas deve descobrir quem você quer ser  
Mas eu não sabia quem eu era  
Aos quinze"_

Aos quinze, minha vida estava mudada, um novo lugar uma nova fase.... eu achava que estava sozinha e que ninguem poderia ficar comigo, todos ocupados, Queria alguem pra fazer até mesmo as coisas mais bestas. Nem se for pra tomar sorvete na esquina. Eu não seguia meus sonhos, os deixava vagos, guardados lá no fundo da mente, não sabia quem eu era de verdade. Até que foi no segundo semestre, eu o conheci, eu sabia que a minha vida mudaria de novo mas dessa vez não de lugar e sim no meu coração e meu jeito também mudaria, por que _ele_ me mudou, para sempre.

_"Meu primeiro dia  
Respire fundo, garota  
Respire fundo enquanto você está andando até a portão"_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**E aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii povo?**

**Gostaram? Não? Odiaram?**

**Cansei de escrever, eu nunca tenho criatividade pra escrever o que tá escrito no final da fic, então eu escrevo coisas idiotas mesmo, como oque vocês acabaram de ler. =P**

**Ah então, não sei se vocês perceberam, mas nessa fic a Sakura vai ser a má da história. Mas eu não tenho nada contra ela não! é que eu precisava de uma vilã. A melhor foi ela.**

**XD**

**Eu sei, o Naruto não apareceu ainda, mas eu prometo que ele vai aparecer no próximo capitulo viu? Isso, é claro, se vocês gostarem da fic, então:**

**Vocês gostaram da fic!?**

** a resposta for SIM, clique no botão verde ai embaixo e envie uma review com seus comentarios ou elogios. =D**

** a resposta for NÃO, clique no botão verde também, e diga o que você não gostou. Ou sugestões para melhora-la .**

**Vamos povo! Eu imploro por reviews!!!! **

**Agora apertem o botão verde e façam de mim uma criança feliz!!!**

**Se cuidem povo!!!**


	3. Ei Garoto

**Oi povinho! Como vocês estão?**

**Eu estou bem!**

**Bom aqui vai o Capitulo 2 " Ei Garoto"**

**Dessa vez não tem sugestão de música por que eu to com preguiça ok? **

**Só mais uma coisa, quando chegar na parte da "música" vocês coloquem ela pra ouvir certo?**

**Lá vai!**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo 2: Ei Garoto**

_Assim o ano foi passando, chegaram as ferias de inverno como se fossem vento e passaram mais rápidas ainda. Mas coisas estavam mais calmas, quando voltei das ferias de julho._

"Lá estava eu no meu ultimo dia de férias...Parece que Tenten já havia se recuperado de seu "abalo emocional" vamos dizer assim, e Sakura também. Assim como eu também me recuperei quando vi minha nota de Educação física do semestre. Eu tirei 6,4! Definitivamente eu ODEIO o professor de educação física! Mas tirando isso, até que me dei bem nas outras matérias.

Eu passei Julho inteiro sem fazer nada. Eu não podia ir viajar por que meu pai tinha negócios pra resolver e não podia sair da cidade. Resumindo, todos foram viajar e eu fiquei sozinha, vendo televisão, filmes e brincando com a Hanabi. Sem contar as vezes que tive que sair pra levar ela a sorveteria, ao shooping, comprar sapatos, vestidos... Até parece divertido, você me ouvindo. Mas duvido que tenha ficado mais de uma hora do lado da Hanabi. Um garota, tagarela e agitada gritando no seu ouvido o mês inteiro. Imaginou? Sim! Essas foram minhas férias.

Era domingo e na segunda já voltariam as aulas e mais uma vez tudo já estava organizado. A roupa também. Uma blusa meia manga branca com um morango estampado, um colete verde musgo por cima, minha calça jeans e o all star."

_É, parecia que iria começar um semestre normal. Mas eu nem sabia que na segunda tudo mudaria._

"E a manha chegou. Estava pronta pra sair, esperando no costumeiro ponto de ônibus, que me levava pra escola, pensando em qual seria o meu desaforo hoje. Do meu lado, já tinha sentado gordos, velhos, doentes, grávidas, bebês chorando....e mas uma porção de gente só esperando pra contar seu dia. O ônibus chegou. Estava lotado,completamente lotado, mais que o normal. Parece que eu teria que ficar em pé naquele dia.

-Ei, menina, tem um lugar aqui! - ou não...me virei para o garoto que havia falado. Mas não consegui tirar os olhos dele. Minhas bochechas ruborizaram e eu fiquei imóvel. Era um garoto tão... diferente. Eu nunca o havia visto naquele ônibus.

-Ei, garota de branco, eu falei com você! - voltei a mim depois de um tempo e consegui dizer alguma coisa. Ele ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto.

-Ahn.... o-o que? - tudo bem não foi nem uma frase direito o que eu disse, mas pelo menos eu disse alguma coisa.

-Tem um lugar aqui pra você! - Depois que ele repetiu pela segunda vez é que eu andei até ele para me sentar.

E.... ah Meu Deus! Acho que esse banco do passageiro nunca pareceu tão bonito assim! Ele tirou sua mochila do acento vago e eu me sentei, e ele me recebeu com um sorriso tão grande e tão... puro.

-Meu nome é Naruto! E o seu!? - disse ele simples abrindo aquele largo sorriso que ele tinha

Ahn....Hinata... - disse simplória com as mãos entre as pernas, quase que fitando o chão

-Que bom que eu te tirei daquele sufoco né! - ai eu vi todo aquele monte de gente dentro do ônibus olhando pra gente, aquele menino falava tão alto. Mas era tão verdadeiro. Tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

- É... qu-qque bom

-Então pra onde você ta indo!?

-Pra escola. Nahite Insashi Gasate... - disse agora um pouco mais relaxada.

- Sério???? Eu também! Você estuda lá então? Com é? - ele me enchia de perguntas me fazendo tropeçar nas palavras.

-S-sim! é-é bem grande...

- Eu não acredito! Isso é muita coincidência em!

-M-mas, eu nunca te vi na escola...

-É que eu sou novo! Meus pais acabaram de se mudar! Esperaram eu acabar um semestre pra se mudar!

- Eu também sou nova. Mas vim no começo do ano.

- Que legal então somos dois calouros! - ele dizia sem tirar aquele sorriso do rosto, enquanto eu contava cada cor dos seus olhos...-você vai ter que me mostrar a escola Hinata!

-o-ok - disse. Ele já sabe meu nome que bom!

O ônibus chegou a escola e eu me diriji para a arvore onde normalmente ficavam a Sakura a Tenten e a Ino, mas Naruto me puxou pela mão assim que me viu se afastando dele.

-Ei! Você não disse que ia me mostrar a escola!? - ele estava falando serio, por mais que parecesse brincadeira.

Olhei pra ele meio confusa e ele disse:

-É que eu fico meio perdido no primeiro dia! - disse ele passando a mão na cabeça. Era tão bom ver aquele sorriso na cara dele, que eu não consegui resistir e sorri de volta.

-Ahn...cl-claro... - disse ainda meio envergonhada

Nos sentamos perto dali debaixo de uma outra arvore no jardim da escola.

-Então o que eu tenho que saber? - perguntou ele apoiando as mãos atrãs da cabeça

-C-como assim?

-O que eu tenho que saber sobre a escola?

-Ahn..si-sim.... Todos os bimestres nós mudamos de sala...

-é sério!? E em que sala você caiu??? - perguntou agitado me atropelando.

-Uhn... continuo na minha classe de antes... 1º B

-Que legal! Acho que eu também estou no 1ºB! - não sei se isso seria bom ou ruim, bom por que eu tinha adorado estar com Naruto e ruim, por que perto dele fico completamente sem ação....

-Uhn...continuando....as aulas de inglês são com turmas diferentes e a de educação física é dividida em times. - mesmo sem demonstrar estava com uma felicidade muito grande dentro de mim...

-Ok então. Vamos conhecer a escola??? - disse ele com os olhinhos brilhando se virando para mim.

Como eu sempre chegava cedo na escola, sempre tinha tempo antes de dar o sinal. Por isso concordei em mostrar a escola para Naruto.

Enquanto nós caminhávamos e eu o mostrava a escola, nós conversamos. Conversamos sobre muita coisa. Sobre nossa família, então descobri que ele era filho único. Sobre os amigos, descobri que ele não morava muito longe da minha casa, uns dois quarteirões de lá."

_Descobri, que ele gostava de musica. Como eu..._

"-O que você tá escutando? - perguntei a ele. Que estava com fones de ouvido, escutando algo muito alto enquanto passeávamos pelos corredores da escola.

-Ah.... Green Day. Conhece? - perguntou, se voltando a mim.

-Conheço. As vezes escuto no rádio....

- Sério que conhece!? Não pensei que você gostava desse tipo de música! - disse ele abrindo um sorriso

- É eu conheço... Mas porque achou que eu não conhecesse?

-Ah, sei lá.... achei que você não gostava desse tipo de música...tipo rock....

-Na verdade, eu gosto mais de instrumentos calmos como violão.

- Sério? Eu gosto das musicas calmas também, Mas depende do meu humor do dia.

-Como assim? - perguntei curiosa

-Ah, é que tipo, hoje eu to agitado e ansioso pelo primeiro dia. Daí eu ouso musicas mais animadas!

-Hum! As vezes eu também faço isso....

TRIMMMMMM (sinal da escola de novo o)

-AH! O SINAL BATEU! Vamos Hinata! Não quero chegar atrasado no primeiro dia! - E foi assim, o sinal bateu, eu não disse nem metade das coisas que eu queria dizer. Ele me puxou pela mão e fomos para as salas de aula. Estava tão envergonhada, mais do que o normal até, pelo fato de ele pegar na minha mão. Mas nem sei se isso é possível.

Chegamos nas salas de aula, ele sentou na ultima carteira e eu sentei na frente dele. Quando Tenten entrou na sala ficou me olhando de um jeito estranho como se não entendesse o que estava acontecendo. Sentou-se ao meu lado e disse:

-Por que você não ficou la em baixo hoje? Achei até que você tinha faltado! - disse ela se ajeitando na carteira e antes que eu pudesse responder Naruto me chamou

-Ei, Hinata! Quem é esse cara ai entrando? - O professor acabara de entrar na sala de aula e estava pondo as coisas na mesa. Ele era meio assustador mesmo, não deixava os alunos verem a sua cara nem morto.

-É o Kakashi, professor de matemática.

-Que ótimo! Logo na primeira aula matemática! Odeio números! - ele disse emburrado encostando a cabeça na parede.

-Ei Hinata! Quem é ele? - Tenten me perguntava. é mesmo ainda não tinha respondido a ela.

-Ah! Tenten, esse é o Naruto, eu conheci ele no ônibus. Naruto essa é a Tenten, minha amiga.

-Prazer - disse Tenten a ele.

-Ei os três ai do fundo! Virem-se! Vamos começar a aula! - Repreendeu Kakashi. Pelo visto o dia seria longo. Tenten querendo explicações e Naruto com varias perguntas....

As aulas passaram, mas não muito bem. Eu via muitas meninas olhando para o Naruto. Mesmo que eu nem saiba o que sinto por ele, me deu um desconforto tremendo....

No final das aulas, estava indo embora pra casa, a pé, pois o ônibus não passa no horário da saída, olhei para trás, para o portão da escola....Naruto estava conversando com o Shikamaru...... mais uma vez as meninas olhavam para ele com os olhinhos brilhando...."elas deviam é dar um fora dali!" pensei."

_Me dei conta de que aquilo era ciúmes. Eu queria estar com Naruto, e não sozinha apenas olhando ele se divertir...._

_"_Virei a cabeça para frente de novo e continuei caminhando lenta.....

-Ei! Hinata! Espera! - Olhei pra trás surpresa e vi um loiro correndo em minha direção. Não deixei de soltar um sorriso, ao ver que ele deixava todas aquelas meninas e ele vinha pra mim...

-Sua casa fica nessa direção? - me perguntou quando chegou a mim

-Fica...

-Posso ir com você? Minha casa também fica - que sonho.... ele queria ir pra casa comigo....

-Claro!

Continuamos nosso caminho, estávamos em silêncio total.

-Ahn... E ai como foi o primeiro dia? - Perguntei

-Ah, até que foi legal sabe!As aulas foram chatas mas eu conheci um cara que parece mais uma preguiça ambulante!

-Hi, hi, é o Shikamaru não!? - perguntei ainda entre risos...

-É... - disse ele, olhando para baixo, logo parei de rir.

-Naruto.... O que foi? - perguntei, preocupada abaixando minha cabeça para ver seu rosto...

-Ahn....não é nada... - disse ele ainda de cabeça baixa

-Pode falar pra mim.... eu não vou fazer nada.... - A essa altura do caminho, já estávamos perto de nossas casas, onde havia algumas arvores por perto, eu sugeri que sentássemos em uma delas, e ele aceitou.

- Pode falar o que foi agora....

-Ah, é que.... - ele parava no meio da frase, isso me deixava apreensiva - esquece você não vai entender... - ele se levantou e foi indo pra casa com as mãos no bolso fitando o chão e andando rápido. Eu não entendi o que estava acontecendo, de uma hora pra outra ele ficou triste e chateado, nem parecia o mesmo... Não podia deixá-lo sair assim....

- Naruto espera! Por que você não quer me contar!? - Sai correndo atrás dele, a espera de uma resposta quando agarrei sua blusa.

-Para Hinata! Deixa eu ficar sozinho! - estremeci.... ele estava irritado, parei na hora e fiquei o olhando ir embora....fiquei assustada, alguma coisa estava errada com Naruto. Mas... mais uma vez eu não posso fazer nada....

Também de cabeça baixa voltei a minha casa....um pouco mais tarde do que de costume..... me perguntando o que teria acontecido....Cheguei ao meu quarto e larguei a mochila no chão. Deitei em minha cama e um sentimento estranho invadiu meu corpo. Peguei debaixo da cama uma caixa de sapato onde eu guardava meu livro de poesias, que havia começado quando cheguei a cidade. Me pus a escrever sobre aquele garoto, que parecia estar atormentado, mas ainda assim parecia uma pessoa tão boa.

_"Ei Garoto  
Eu sei que as aparências podem enganar,  
mas eu vi uma luz sobre você  
Enquanto nós caminhávamos, nós conversamos  
E eu não disse nem metade das coisas que eu queria te falar  
De todas essas garotas atirando pedrinhas á sua janela  
Eu serei a única que estará lá, esperando mesmo quando estiver frio."_

_Fui dormir cedo. Realmente havia sido um longo dia.... estava cheia de coisas na cabeça e me dei conta de que eu....eu estava apaixonada por Naruto. Na primeira vez que o vi._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_No dia seguinte, ainda estava meio atormentada.... ainda mais porque Naruto tinha faltado na escola, e no dia seguinte também e no próximo...._

_O que havia acontecido com ele eu não sabia.... mas eu queria descobrir....queria fazer alguma coisa para ajuda-lo. _

_"_Chegou sábado, foi uma semana inteira sem Naruto ir na escola. Então deitada na minha cama de cabeça para baixo, numa tarde ensolarada, tive uma idéia maluca, mas que poderia funcionar.... Eu iria procurar por Naruto e achar uma explicação, seria meio difícil achar sua casa, eu só sabia que ficava a dois quarteirões da minha, mas eu ia tentar. Vesti minha calça, pus um chinelo no pé e como estava calor, uma regata. Falei a minha mãe que ia a casa de Tenten e sai.

Sabia que a casa dele ficava pro lado contrario que a minha e então fui, fiquei uns 10 minutos andando até escutar uma música.... ainda estava baixa mas era uma voz conhecida, "será que é o Naruto cantando?" Se fosse, ele canta muito bem e não estava muito longe dali....

Caminhei por mais cinco minutos.... e o encontrei. Estava na varanda de seu quarto, que dava pra ver que estava desarrumado. Ele estava tocando violão.... meu instrumento favorito......Na frente da casa dele havia uma arvore e me escondi atrás dela, pra escutar a melodia que ele cantava, não queria atrapalha-lo.

_"Ela é uma boa garota, ama sua família  
Ama Deus e a América também...  
Ela é uma boa garota, louca..._

É um longo dia vivendo aqui...  
Há uma estrada em direção ao pátio onde ela está...  
E eu sou um cara mau porque não senti a falta dela  
Eu sou um cara mau por quebrar o coração dela...

E eu estou livre, caindo livremente  
Sim eu estou livre, caindo livreme..."  
_(John Mayer - Free Fallin' modificada. Pra quem não conhece, eu recomendo, essa musica é linda)_

"-Quem ta ai!? - não! Acho que ele me viu!- Quem é?

Fui aparecendo devagar.... com a maior vergonha mas feliz por te-lo encontrado....mas e aquela música.....quem era a garota?

-Hinata? É você?

-S-sim....

-Pera ai eu já to descendo! - Ele parecia feliz, "feliz... em me ver.....será?"

Ele abriu a porta da frente e veio ao meu encontro e parou a um passo.

-Como você me encontrou aqui?

-E-eu, escutei a música... - disse fitando meus pés

-Ahn...você escutou.... é que.... - ele parou de novo - me desculpa Hinata! Eu não deivia ter falado aquelas coisas pra você na segunda! Você deve ter ficado chateada! Me desculpa!?

-Mas e-eu não fiquei chateada..... eu só queria saber o que aconteceu....

-Mas tudo bem! Eu acredito em você! Te conto depois que você aceitar minhas desculpas!

-ris..ris... te desculpo - disse olhando para ele.

-YES! Vem Hinata! - Ele me puxou pela mão me guiando e nós saimos correndo pela rua.

-Es-espera Naruto!....

(....)

Estávamos um pouco mais afastados da casa dele e paramos perto de um campo.... sentamos no chão do campo, eu estava nervosa com o que poderia vir pela frente então abaixei a cabeça e ele começou a falar:

-Em primeiro lugar, me desculpa de novo.... eu não queria te magoar...

-M-mas você não mag....

-Me deixa terminar....- ele olhou pra mim e abaixou a cabeça como se inseguro....

-Na segunda eu tava meio nervoso.... por que era meu primeiro dia na escola e na ultima escola que eu tava..... digamos que não me dei muito bem..... - ele continuava com a cabeça abaixada e eu o olhava esperando entender aquilo tudo...

-Na ultima escola.... eu tinha fama de bagunceiro e de irresponsável por que eu tinha meu estilo próprio e tal....e os professores me isolavam por isso, e as pessoas começaram a me isolar também, achavam que eu era alguém que não merecia respeito....que eu era burro demais, o que até é meio verdade - nessa frase ele riu um pouco -mas por que eu era diferente..e ninguém ligava muito pra mim.... sempre era " lá vai aquele idiota!" "olha é o Naruto que zerou aquela prova!".... Eu comecei a procurar um jeito delas me notarem e comecei a aprontar uma pior que a outra.... eu ia pra diretoria todo dia.....eu sempre estava sozinho sabe Hinata.....

-Sei como é...... - lembrei de todos os momentos que eu deixava meus amigos e ia embora pra longe....

-Como? - ele virou a cabeça olhando pra mim

-Nunca fiquei parada mais que um ano na mesma casa.....nunca tive uma amizade forte...- ainda sem coragem para lhe dar apoio continuei o ouvindo.

-É mesmo horrível....mas então aconteceu.....minha vida começou a piorar, meu pai tinha sido demitido do emprego e eu bombando nas provas....estavam todos decepcionados comigo....quando eu achei que não podia piorar.....eu... fui expulso... - estremeci. Expulso? O Naruto não parecia ser assim! Ganhei alguma força e coragem de algum lugar para levantar a cabeça e falar

-M-mas..Você não precisa ser assim! Você tem que ser você mesmo! Tem que se esforçar para ir bem nas provas e para que os outros te reconheçam e aceitem quem você realmente é!- Naruto levantou e olhou para mim como se estivesse surpreso

-É o que eu pensei em fazer quando eu e minha família nos mudamos pra cá. Mas eu não sei se as pessoas que eu conheci hoje, gostavam realmente de mim, ou era só por que eu sou novo aqui. Aquelas meninas também, só me olhavam por que eu era um novo aluno no pedaço pra elas pegarem....Por isso eu não disse pra você que eu tinha sido expulso...se não eu ia perder você... é que você parecia ser a única pessoa verdadeira e... simpática ali.....

Me levantei, junto a ele e disse

-Eu te ajudo - minha voz soou tão calma que eu fiz sair um grande sorriso no rosto do garoto a minha frente."

_Aquela pessoa tão pura cheia de problemas mas feliz ao mesmo tempo, que me achou verdadeira, uma pessoa que descobri que toca violão, que eu gostava mais que tudo no mundo e que agora eu admirava profundamente._

_-_Obrigado Hina-chan! - ele num gesto rápido me abraçou forte levantando meus pés do chão e me girando em volta, coisa que eu só notei depois de alguns segundos por que a vergonha tinha tomado conta de mim.

-Na-naruto! Vo-você vai me deixar louca! - assim ele me pos no chão e falou:

-Já que a gente já resolveu esse assunto e você ja me perdoou, você quer ir la em casa Hinata? - disse ele olhando pra mim novamente e eu como poderia recusar esse convite, estou passando a tarde com a pessoa que mais admiro...

-Cl-claro!

-Ok Então vamos! - e de novo me puxando pela mão voltamos a sua casa correndo e agora muito mais risonhos que antes.

Chegando lá, ele abriu a porta que dava para um corredor onde ao lado se encontrava a sala mais a frente a cozinha e sala de jantar do outro lado o banheiro e a escada para o andar de cima. Era uma casa modesta mas muito bonita.

-Acho que minha mãe esta fazendo o jantar. - já estava anoitecendo mesmo. A tarde havia passado rápido. - Espera aqui que eu vou la ver. - E ele me deixou no corredor em frente a sala, onde eu entrei e fiquei observando os retratos na parede.

-Naruto! Foi você que chegou agora? - eu ouvia passos descendo a escada, quando um homem loiro parecidíssimo com Naruto apareceu na porta da sala. Ele ficou com uma cara espantada ao me ver ali e eu mais ainda. Supus que fosse seu pai....

-Ah! Oi moça! O que uma bela jovem como você faz aqui? - disse ele fazendo uma reverencia engraçada, com um sorriso que eu já conhecia no rosto. Então apareceu o Naruto do outro lado da sala que dava para a sala de jantar.

-Hinata o janta... - eu estava meio assustada com aquilo tudo, mas estava divertido. Um sorridente olhando pra mim e um confuso na porta da sela de jantar e eu no meio sem saber o que fazer.

-Ahm, então Naruto quem é a sua "amiga"? - fiquei vermelha na hora quando ele insinuou que eu era sua namorada

-Q-que isso pai! Ela é só minha amiga! é a Hinata-chan! - Jurei que Naruto ficou vermelho mas deixa pra lá.

-Bom então, prazer Hinata-chan!

-P-prazer....

-Vem Hinata! O jantar ta quase pronto!

Ele me puxou para a sala de jantar e nos sentamos na mesa para o jantar. Logo depois entrou uma moça muito bonita com longos cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes que se apresentou como Kushina a mãe de Naruto. Ela trazia nas mãos uma bela tigela de lamen de frango. Frango, essa era uma noticia boa que eu acabava de ganhar, um novo amigo, ou até mais que isso.....

Comemos animadamente e fomos para a sala assistir televisão em familia o que para mim é muito raro. Mas o relógio bateu 8 da noite e meu pai devia estar uma fera comigo.

-Naruto, eu preciso ir embora.... meu pai vai me matar.....

-Mais já? Ta tão cedo!

-É que ele não gosta que eu fique fora de casa a noite.....

-Ahm.... ta bom então, mas deixa eu te levar ja que esta de noite....

-Ta bom mas só até a rua da minha casa se ele ver eu junto com você, ele vai pensar merda e ai é que ele me mata mesmo!

-Haha! Mais por que?

-É que eu disse que eu ia na casa da Tenten!- disfarcei, só o Naruto não percebeu que meu pai acharia que éramos namorados

-Ta bom vai!

Saímos da casa dele e no caminho conversamos de como eu o ajudaria. Eu disse que o ajudaria nos estudos e nas provas, todo dia depois da aula. E não o deixaria ficar sozinho, assim como ele prometeu que eu também nunca ficaria sozinha. Foi assim que chegamos na minha rua. Nos despedimos e eu continuei seguindo meu caminho sozinha....mas não totalmente sozinha, eu tinha uma única pessoa me acompanhando em pensamento.

Cheguei em casa ainda sorridente e meu pai me esperava na sala, depois do sermão que nem ouvi (estava feliz de mais para isso) subi para o meu quarto e peguei o meu livro de poesias de baixo da cama e escrevi mais uma parte daquele poema começado na segunda

_"Garoto, você esta me fazendo acreditar  
que eu não tenho que estar sozinha sempre"_

_Eu conheci um garoto e ele me encantou.....e eu me apaixonei a primeira vez que o vi._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Algumas semanas se passaram e as coisas voltaram a correr normais, eu e Naruto acabamos ficando bastante amigos com toda aquela conversa e as revelações... sem contar as tardes que passávamos juntos "estudando". _

"Era uma sexta feira e eu estava na casa de Naruto no quarto bagunçado dele cheio de roupas espalhadas pelo chão estudando matemática. Eu estava deitada de costas na cama e apoiava o caderno na cama, enquanto ele estava sentado no chão da varanda olhando o céu e respondendo minhas perguntas. Nós estudamos por uma meia hora e depois começamos a conversar sobre coisas completamente diferentes. Era sempre assim, agente estudava um pouquinho e o resto da tarde agente passava fazendo outra coisa. Por exemplo, ontem agente comeu pipoca.

Estávamos assim quando me lembrei da música que ele cantava quando vim procurar ele.

-Ei, Naruto... - perguntei deixando o caderno de lado.

-uhn? - respondeu virando para mim.

-Lembra daquela musica que você tava tocando quando eu vim te procurar?

-Ahn...sei...

-Quem era a garota da musica? - perguntei meio tímida desviando meu olhar para que ele não visse minha curiosidade.

-Era você....

-Eu!? -perguntei surpresa

-É, as vezes eu escrevo umas musicas quando eu preciso. Essa é de um cantor que eu gosto muito, eu só modifiquei. É que dessa vez eu tava triste por que tinha te tratado daquele jeito sabe....

-.....Uhn.....- "eu...será que..".- Pensei que era alguém por quem você estivesse apaixonado.... - não sei ao certo por que eu disse isso. Era talvez pra tirar minha duvida...

-Hum... - ele deu uma risadinha de lado - eu nunca me apaixonei de verdade, Hinata - Ele respondeu passando a mão em seu cabelo.

_Eu rio. Por que torço para que esteja errado. Uma outra vez que estava na casa dele, desta vez estudando química..._

-Ta, mol e molécula qual a reação deles? - perguntava sentada na cama, enquanto ele rodava na cadeira da escrivaninha que tinha no quarto, bagunçado

-Ahm, deixa eu pensar.... - ele fazia caretas enquanto pensava muito divertidas. Quando sua mãe gritou da sala.

-Naruto!! Hoje é sábado! Dia de arrumar o quarto!

-Ah! Mãe! Eu to estudando! - disse ele inventando desculpas e eu só rindo na cama

-Ok! Então não vai ter lamém hoje! - disse Kushina, prendendo a atenção de Naruto.

-Ah! Ta bom! - Ela sim sabia fazer o Naruto se render.

-A Hinata também pode te ajudar! Pense positivo! - Agora eu entrei no meio... essa Kushina viu!

Começamos a arrumar o quarto tirando primeiro as roupas do chão. Quando perguntei:

-Mas então você toca violão?

-É! Aprendi com meu pai.....- disse ele arrumando as revistas em cima da escrivaninha

-Eu queria tocar violão. É um instrumento tão lindo, sempre foi um sonho pra mim....

-Sério? Eu te ensino!

- Ta falando sério??

-É! Por que não!? - fiquei muito feliz ao ver que eu poderia aprender e mais feliz ainda ao ver com quem eu iria aprender

-Tá então, você me ajuda no violão e eu nos estudos.

-Ok, amanhã traz o seu violão pra eu te ensinar!

-Mas.....é que... - minha felicidade foi embora num piscar de olhos

-O que foi? - ele me olhou com uma cara de preocupação

-É que eu não tenho um violão.... - abaixei a cabeça

-Sério? Mas então como você queria realizar seu sonho?

-É que eu não pensei que seria possível...

-Por que não? sonhos são pra ser seguidos certo? Então vai atrás dos seus!

-Meu pai é contra....Ele quer que quando eu crescer seja uma executiva e substitua ele na empresa da família... - Naruto se aproximou de mim e sentou ao meu lado na cama e disse mais baixo

-E é o que você quer?

-Não! Eu queria ser música sabe! Cantar, tocar, escrever! Ser livre! Não ficar sentada numa cadeira de escritório resolvendo problemas e deixando a minha família toda, infeliz porque eu não passo tempo com eles! - eu explodi....estava a ponto de chorar. Realmente meu pai fazia isso comigo. Não passava tempo nenhum com a família, vivia trabalhando e quando ficava em casa não falava nada nem se relacionava com a gente.

Naruto colocou a mão no meu ombro me aninhando e eu apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito.

-Calma.....a gente resolve isso....

-Eu queria ter uma família como a sua... - nessa frase, uma lágrima caiu do meu rosto

-Não é assim, minha família também tem problemas. E a sua irmã, ela é legal e sua mãe também é muito gentil... lembra daquela vez que eu fui jantar na sua casa?

-É, mais...meu..pai nã..não tava lá.. - soluçava

-Então ja que ele não a deixa ser livre, faça isso sem ele saber!

-C..como assim? -eu olhei pra ele

-Se você quer seguir seus sonhos... os siga, mas só não conte pra ele! Eu te ajudo!

Eu o olhava e ele também, mas com um sorriso encorajador no rosto.

-Ta bom.... - não sei como ele iria me ajudar, mas aceitei."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Com o passar do tempo nós fomos nos conhecendo e já estávamos em setembro, quando praticamente sabíamos tudo um do outro. E a cada minuto que eu passava com Naruto eu me apaixonava mais por ele. Aquele ser que me ajudava sempre que eu precisava dele._

_Na escola mantínhamos um pouco de distancia, por que eu ficava com as meninas e ele com o grupinho de garotos: _

_Shikamaru, que eu o convenci que era boa pessoa, só era meio preguiçoso, Gaara, um perfeito prodígio meio tenebroso e pervertido que pulou o 9º ano, que por acaso a Ino é caidinha, Rock Lee, um ser estranho e verde cheio de energia, Sai, um perfeito tapado e desenhista e Sasuke que Naruto nunca foi com a cara. Os dois sempre se enfrentavam pelos corredores da escola e eram como dois inimigos. Um queria ganhar do outro._

_Mas um dia não foi assim..._

" Estava lanchando tranquilamente numa mesa com as meninas quando escuto um grito no meio do pátio.

-Hina-chan! Hina-chan! - esse era o apelido carinhoso que Naruto me chamava, gritando e correndo em minha direção. A essa altura, todos já nos estavam olhando...

-Eu tirei dez na prova de Química!!! - disse ele me mostrando sua prova e logo em seguida me abraçando no ar, de novo... eu estava mais vermelha que pimentão, todos estavam nos olhando.

Cochichei em seu olvido...

-Naruto! Ta todo mundo olhando! - foi quando ele se conteve e me pos no chão, agradeceu e voltou comportado para a mesa onde estava."Acho que estou aprendendo com a Kushina!" pensei.

-Hum...quem é ele Hinata? - perguntou Sakura olhando com uma cara que eu não gostei.

-Ah, é o Naruto, eu só o ajudo nos estudos... - disfarcei para Sakura, voltando a me sentar.

-Hum, só ajuda... então vou pegar aquele cara...Naruto... - disse ela se esquivando de mim para olhar a mesa onde Naruto estava. Aquela Sakura... " O Naruto é meu!" foi o que eu tive vontade de falar, mas eu mesma não me permiti dizer isso, fiquei quieta, mas com uma tremenda vontade de dar um soco nela, mas o que eu podia fazer? Brigar não ia mudar nada...

_Naquele dia cheguei em casa cansada, não tinha nem ido estudar com o Naruto, afinal, estavam quase chegando as férias de verão e as provas ja estavam acabando também.... a única coisa que fiz foi escrever mais uma pequena estrofe daquele poema, que viria a ser uma musica, pra alguém muito especial..._

_"Porque eu não posso evitar se você parece um anjo  
Não posso evitar se eu quero te beijar na chuva, então  
Venha sentir essa mágica que eu sinto desde que te conheci  
Não posso evitar se não há mais ninguém  
Eu não posso me segurar"_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Finalmente as férias começaram, eu passei do segundo ano do Ensino Médio e Naruto também, quando soube ficou tão feliz que ficou um dia inteiro me dizendo obrigado....Estava no meu aniversário dia 23 de Dezembro, que para minha completa sorte é pertíssimo do Natal, ou seja, quem nunca ouviu..._

_-Olha é pra você seu presente de _**ANIVERSÁRIO**_ e de _**NATAL**_!_

_Era uma desgraça que eu sofria todo ano... Mas aquele aniversário tinha sido especial..._

"Sem festa, sem cerimônia, só um bom café da manhã e um almoço na casa de Naruto, e a troca de presentes logo a noite.... era assim que estava programado meu aniversário.

Como esperado, acordei e ganhei "parabéns" de todo mundo e fui tomar meu café da manhã...Fiquei em casa atendendo telefonemas de parabéns até o almoço e fui para casa de Naruto logo depois.

-Hinata-chan! Você veio! - disse ele abrindo a porta pra mim

-Claro que vim! Não ia deixar de te ver no dia do meu aniversário!

-Ah! É! Claro!... - disse passando a mão no cabelo - OK! Então vamos almoçar!!! Hoje tem lamém!! - "não me diga!" pensei.

Kushina e Minato me deram parabéns também e me entregaram os presentes, por que não podiam ir na troca de presentes a noite. Kushina me deu uma blusa lilás linda com mangas caídas nos ombros e Minato uma pulseira e brincos combinado com a blusa.

-Hinata-chan! Vamos comer logo!

Almoçamos e eu e Naruto subimos para o seu quarto, mas ele ficou na frente da porta quando chegamos.

-Hinata-chan, esse presente é muito especial pra você, eu tenho certeza!

-Es..especial? - gaguejava

-É! - e num só movimento abriu a porta e lá, em cima da cadeira da escrivaninha, estava um lindo violão, com um chaveiro em forma de lámen na ponta das cordas... Quando vi aquilo, eu não pude acreditar

-Naruto-kun!!! - eu pulei em cima dele com uma força tão grande, que ele caiu no chão

-Hi-hinata-chan! - disse ele, acho que eu o estava esmagando.

-D..desculpa... - disse me controlando e sentando ao seu lado

-E ai? Gostou???

-Se eu gostei? - disse olhando para ele - mas é claro que sim!!! - falei o abraçando de novo

- Agora eu já posso te ensinar a tocar violão!

E assim passou minha tarde, Naruto me ensinava algumas notas e sons que eu estava aprendendo até que rápido, mas já eram 4 horas da tarde eu precisava ir pra casa me arrumar para a noite. Eu me despedi e com as sacolas de presentes nos braços e a mala do violão nas costas fui para casa.

Entrei pela porta dos fundos, na cozinha, para que meu pai não percebesse nada e fui para o meu quarto.

À noite, Naruto alguns dos meus amigos e minha família vieram para a troca de presentes de Natal, e consequentemente de Aniversário... Mas Naruto foi o único que me deu dói presentes, depois do violão, me deu um CD de minha cantora favorita e ainda disfarçou:

-Toma Hinata! É um presente de Natale de _Aniversário _juntos! - sem que ninguém percebesse, piscou o olho para que eu entendesse que o presente de aniversário eu já havia ganhado de tarde.

As férias estavam divertidas, Naruto me ensinava a tocar violão e eu melhorava a cada aula, Tenten eu e as meninas saímos para o shopping e a Sakura ficava falando de todos os garotos que ela considerava "gatinhos" e entre uma coisa e outra sobrava tempo para escrever letras, pequenos versinhos que eu ia completando sempre que podia."

_Teve um dia em que toda minha classe antiga, do 1ºB, armou uma ida ao boliche, como uma festa de despedidas, por que tinha gente que sairia da escola no ano seguinte._

"Estava tudo muito animado, todo mundo conversando e esperando a sua vez de jogar. Eu estava conversando com Tenten, mas mal prestava atenção nela, todas as meninas ali presente estavam olhando o Naruto, e parecia que ele nem se tocava... Normalmente, o gatinho da escola era Sasuke, mas ele era do 1ºC e não estava participando da reunião. Então chegou a vez de eu jogar, confesso que sou péssima no boliche, sempre fui e todos ficaram olhando, como se dizendo "erra, erra, erra!" Mas ai..... Naruto me ajudou, mostrou como eu deveria fazer, foi a primeira vez que fizemos contato na escola tirando a vez em que ele tirou dez, e todos ficaram olhando, principalmente todas aquelas garotas que estavam paquerando Naruto antes, me enforcando com os olhos.

Pela primeira vez me senti meu exibida e confiante. Joguei a bola e quase fiz um strike. Naruto me elogiou e eu olhei pra ele com um sorriso voltando a conversar com Tenten que ficou me dizendo e me exibindo pra outras garotas."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_As férias passaram e eu finalmente comecei a tocar umas notas no violão, comecei a descobrir ritmos e sons diferentes. E num dia numa tarde de verão daquelas férias, no beiral da janela do meu quarto eu tive uma idéia esplendida, eu fiz uma música._

"- Naruto-kun! - chamei na parte da frente da casa de Naruto, esperando que ele ouvisse da varanda. Meu plano não tinha como dar errado não é? - Naruto-kun! - Eu gosto do Naruto, eu o admiro e acho que ele também gosta de mim.

-Hinata? É você? - Ele apareceu na varanda de seu quarto. Não tem porque não fazer uma música para a pessoa que eu amo. Uma música que eu demorei horas pra fazer.

-Naruto-kun! Posso te mostrar uma coisa!? - eu estava tremendo, mas agora não tinha mais como voltar atrás.

-Esperai! Já vou abrir a porta!

Depois de alguns minutos eu já estava dentro do quarto dele, com o violão nas mãos, só tomando coragem pra começar.

-O que foi Hinata-chan? - me perguntou Naruto sentado na cadeira da escrivaninha.

-Eu...fiz uma música....- uma música sobre você e nós dois,_ juntos_...Essa foi a parte que eu não consegui dizer

-Nossa que legal! Deixa eu ouvir?? - perguntou entusiasmado.

-O..ok...

_(Taylor Swift - Hey Stepen)_

-"Ei Garoto  
Eu sei que as aparências podem enganar,  
mas eu vi uma luz sobre você"

-"Enquanto nós caminhávamos, nós conversamos  
E eu não disse nem metade das coisas que eu queria te dizer"

-"De todas essas garotas atirando pedrinhas á sua janela  
Eu serei a única que estará lá, esperando mesmo quando estiver frio"

-"Ei Garoto,

você esta me fazendo acreditar  
que eu não tenho que estar sozinha sempre"

-"Porque eu não posso evitar se você parece um anjo  
Não posso evitar se eu quero te beijar na chuva, então  
Venha sentir essa mágica que eu sinto desde que te conheci  
Não posso evitar se não há mais ninguém  
Eu não posso me segurar"

-"Ei Garoto  
Eu tenho segurado esse sentimento  
Então, eu tenho algumas coisas para te dizer"

-"Eu vi, então eu pensei  
Mas eu nunca vi ninguém brilhar da forma que você brilha  
A forma como você caminha, a forma como você fala  
A forma que você diz meu nome  
É lindo, maravilhoso, nunca mude"

-"Ei Garoto  
Por que as pessoas estão sempre partindo?  
Eu acho que você e eu devemos continuar aqui"

-"Porque eu não posso evitar se você parece um anjo  
Não posso evitar se eu quero te beijar na chuva, então  
Venha sentir essa mágica que eu sinto desde que te conheci  
Não posso evitar se não há mais ninguém  
Eu não posso me segurar"

-"Está diminuindo as luzes da rua  
Você é perfeito pra mim, porque você não está aqui esta noite?  
Eu estou esperando sozinha, agora venha e me puxe para perto  
Brilhe, brilhe, brilhe"

-"Ei Garoto  
Eu poderia te dar cinqüenta razões  
do porquê eu devo ser a sua escolhida  
Todas essas garotas, bom elas são bonitas  
mas elas escreveriam uma música para você?"

-"Porque eu não posso evitar se você parece um anjo  
Não posso evitar se eu quero te beijar na chuva, então  
Venha sentir essa mágica que eu sinto desde que te conheci  
Não posso evitar se não há mais ninguém  
Eu não posso me segurar"

Naruto parecia atônito. Não dizia uma palavra sequer em quanto eu cantava. E isso estava me assustando cada vez mais.... o que ele havia achado? Em fim nós ficaríamos juntos?

-Hi...Hinata-chan....

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Oie Povo!!!!**

**Eu demorei um pouquinho eu sei, mas esta ai o capitulo 2! Espero que tenham gostado e por favor....**

**Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!Reviews!**

**Ok? Dei o recado?**

**Certo, obrigado Mariih-chan, espero que você ainda acompanhe a fic!**

**Bjs! Bjs!**

**Até o Capitulo 3!**

**Yoko-chan**


	4. Confissões

**DESCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULPA!!!!**

**Ai, foi mal, mal mesmo galera! Eu nem acredito que demorei quase - ou mais de - 3 meses pra postar esse capitulo! Caramba to inconformada comigo mesma! Espero que me perdoem!**

**Ai vai o capitulo 3!**

* * *

**Confissões**

"Naruto parecia atônito. Não dizia uma palavra sequer em quanto eu cantava. E isso estava me assustando cada vez mais.... o que ele havia achado? Finalmente agente ficaria junto?

-Hi-Hinata-chan.... - uma palavra! Mas o que sairia dali? – i-isso é FANTÁSTICO!

-C-como assim? - perguntei meio ruborizada acreditando que ele tinha entendido a música....me enganei

-Hinata-chan! Você escreve as melhores músicas que eu já vi! Aonde você aprendeu a escrever assim!?!? E a letra é tão emocionante! Sobre um garoto que apesar de seu jeito de ser diferente é a vida toda de uma garota!

-M..mas Naruto-kun... - ele não havia entendido....ele estava dizendo com todas as letras o que eu sentia por ele sem nem se tocar que aquele garoto e aquela garota somos nós mesmos!

-Ah! Mas espera ai.... - ele levou a mão ao queixo sinal de que estava pensando, será que ele ainda entenderia o que eu queria dizer?... - Por acaso Hinata-chan....essa garota é você?????

-S-sim... - eu estava mais vermelha que um pimentão mas feliz por dentro pois ele finalmente havia entendido aquela música.

-Ahm! – ele fez uma careta alegre - E quem é esse tal garoto em!? Ele tem muita sorte! - disse passando da careta para um grande sorriso....

-Naruto-kun... - espirei decepcionada...não tinha mais forças pra continuar naquele assunto

-Se você quiser Hinata, eu te ajudo com esse cara! Afinal, sou seu _melhor amigo _né! - disse ele contente

-Ah...sim...você_ é_. Não... não precisa Naruto-kun! - levantei a cabeça dando um falso sorriso para ele, escondendo a tristeza que sentia

-Ah ok... mas então você tem outras músicas prontas como essa??"

_E assim, a conversa continuou.... sem mais como resolver aquele assunto voltei para casa um pouco antes de anoitecer e no meu quarto, comecei a refletir sobre tudo aquilo..._

"Coloquei meu violão no armário, já que ali era meu esconderijo para ele, ninguém nunca o abria mesmo. Me joguei na cama ligando o rádio que ficava no parapeito da janela e fiquei pensando...

-Como tudo isso foi um desperdiço! - falei para mim mesma. Naruto nunca vai gostar de mim... Como ele mesmo disse "_sou seu melhor amigo né!_" eu era só a melhor amiga dele e ele era o meu, nada mais... Acho que ele nunca notou o quanto eu gosto dele... Que sempre que ele está perto de mim eu fico vermelha da cabeça aos pés, perco as palavras e estou feliz só de te-lo ao meu lado... o quanto eu me esforço para ser igual a ele. Todas essas coisas, ele nunca notou, eu realmente sou muito idiota por gostar de um menino tão cabeça dura! Mas do mesmo jeito, acho que não consigo esquece-lo.

Melhor ficar aqui pensando num jeito dele me notar, e de um jeito de eu falar pra ele o quanto eu gosto dele...**claramente**....

Mais que coisa difícil!"

* * *

_Férias curtas que passam como se fossem num piscar de olhos, tanto passam que lá estava eu de volta ao portão da minha escola, Nahite Insashi Gasate..._

"-Hinata! Ai que bom! Não te vejo faz tanto tempo né! - disse Tenten ao me ver chegar ao nosso ponto de encontro, de baixo de uma arvore, no jardim da escola. Só ela estava ali, parecia que Sakura, Ino e Temari ainda não haviam chegado.

-Verdade Tenten, como passou as férias? - disse tentando puxar assunto

-Nossa foi demais! Uns dias depois que agente foi no boliche eu fui viajar com a minha tia e nós fomos para a praia! - disse ela

-Ah, que legal Tenten! - falei meio desatenta

-Nossa você não sabe tava tão quente! Mais dai agente foi pra piscina e...- assim ela continuou falando, eu juro que tentei prestar atenção na conversa, mas eu estava tão aérea em meus pensamentos que não conseguia me concentrar. Ainda não tinha me recuperado do incidente com Naruto e ainda me perguntava se ele algum dia entenderia aquela musica...

-Hinata? Hinata! Você ta prestando atenção??? - disse Tenten balançando a mão em frente ao meu rosto até que eu acordei do mundo da lua

-D-desculpa Tenten... - disse meio encabulada

-Não faz mal - disse ela cruzando os braços e olhando em volta - ei Hinata, ali não é o Naruto que você tava ajudando nos estudos? - Me virei rapidamente com um giro para admirá-lo entrando pelo portão da escola. Posso jurar que ele piscou pra mim, mas de tão maluca que já estou, nem acredito mais no que eu mesma penso .

-É sim Tenten, por que? - perguntei agora curiosa com o interesse dela

-Ah é que ele tá te chamando, ó! - E apontou para ele acenando para nós. Acho que eu estava tão distraída que nem notei. Tenten voltou a olhar pra mim com uma cara desconfiada. Eu olhei pra ela com medo do que poderia sair dali e ela disse:

- Vai lá garota!

-O-ok! - disse me virando e saindo correndo para o encontro de Naruto. Feliz, ele estava com um largo sorriso no rosto, que contrastava com a camiseta laranja que ele estava usando. Era a cor favorita dele. Era muito estranho ele me chamar no meio da escola, mas não parei pra pensar nisso, estava feliz em ve-lo.

-Hinata-chan! - ele disse quando me aproximei – A quanto tempo agente não se fala em! É bom te ver você de novo!

-É bom mesmo Naruto-kun, mas porque você me chamou? - perguntei, o olhando curiosa.

-Bem, é que eu tava pensando... – ele fez uma pausa - não tem por que agente não se falar na escola né?

-Bom, é que as pessoas iam ficar comentando... agente nunca se falou muito na escola, nós somos de grupos diferentes e até agora ninguém sabe que agente é amigo... - disse olhando uma pasta em minhas mãos sem ver.

-Ah Hinata! Deixe que comentem! E ser de grupos diferentes não muda nada! E dai né? Agente é amigo mesmo! Agente não precisa ficar escondendo isso!

-Já que você acha, então tudo bem... não deve ter problema mesmo... - acho...

**TRIIIIIIIIII (sinal da escola, ainda preciso dizer??? ¬¬'')**

Subimos juntos para nossas salas, que mais uma vez eram as mesmas, estávamos no 2º B, Tenten e Sakura também estavam nessa classe, Ino e Temari estavam juntas no 2º C. Eu e Naruto conversávamos animadamente, como outra conversa normal que sempre temos fora da escola, mas podia sentir os olhos dos bisbilhoteiros e fofoqueiros em cima de nós.

Chegando na sala, sentei na terceira carteira, Naruto sentou mais atrás, na quinta, como de costume, Tenten sentou ao meu lado e Sakura que chegou depois, sentou atrás de Tenten. Mas logo que cheguei ao meu lugar Tenten me perguntou:

-Hinata, o que o Naruto queria falar com você? Vocês dois até subiram juntos depois... - disse ela se ajeitando em sua carteira.

Bem... é que... ele só queria tirar uma duvida de português comigo - disse para ela. Eu sei que tinha mentido, mas a escola não é um bom lugar para falar naquele assunto, sobre eu e Naruto, mais tarde quando ela fosse para minha casa pra almoçar, eu contaria a verdade. Continuamos conversando até a chegada do professor, assim começou a aula e assim se seguiu até o final do dia. Mas logo na saída quando eu e Tenten estávamos indo para minha casa almoçar já na calçada da escola, Naruto chegou atrás de mim.

-Hinata-chan! Eu tive uma grande ideia! - disse ele tocando meu ombro e apenas depois de um tempo ele percebeu que Tenten estava ali - Ah! Oi! É Tenten né!?

-É sim, e o seu é Naruto, certo? - respondeu ela com outra pergunta

-É... Vocês estão indo pra algum lugar Hinata-chan?

- Tenten vai almoçar na minha casa hoje - Disse para ele, com uma certa curiosidade sobre sua ideia.

-Ah, tudo bem então, falo com você depois Hina-chan! - disse ele se afastando de nós indo ao encontro de Shikamaru e Gaara que estavam perto do portão de entrada da escola - A gente se vê Tenten!

- Tchau! - respondi a ele voltando a andar, Tenten fez o mesmo e com uma cara pensativa, me acompanhou

Passado metade do caminho para minha casa, Tenten rendeu-se a curiosidade e perguntou:

-Hinata, você realmente só ajuda o Naruto nos estudos??? De repente vocês começaram a se falar assim de uma hora pra outra...e ele te chamou de Hina-chan... - disse ela com uma cara desconfiada

-Na verdade... - disse meio apreensiva, fitando o chão mas fui interrompida antes de terminar

-Relaxa garota, eu não conto pra ninguém que vocês tão ficando! - disse Tenten dando um sorriso debochado e fazendo careta de uma hora para outra, tentando confirmar suas suspeitas.

-Te-Tenten!! A-a..agente não ta ficando! - disse num impulso levantando a cabeça e a encarando, quase roxa

-Aham...sei..- ela fez uma cara de quem sabia a verdade

-Agente é só amigo....- disse abaixando a cabeça - E além do mais... o Naruto-kun não gosta de mim... - disse fitando meus pés

AHA! Peguei você! - disse ela apontando o dedo para mim - Quer dizer que você gosta dele né!?

- Tenten! - a encarei de novo - Ta bom... eu gosto do Naruto-kun, mas ele não gosta de mim...

-Mas e o "Hina-chan"? - perguntou ainda com duvidas

-É o apelido que ele me deu Tenten, nada demais - confirmei - Sabe, desde que eu o conheci sinto algo que nunca senti antes...

-Ham...Dor de barriga?

-Tenten!

-Desculpa, não resisti - disse com um sorriso - eu te entendo, realmente o Naruto parece ser bem simpático.

-Nós nos tornamos praticamente melhores amigos desde que começamos a estudar juntos

-Ah... então vocês realmente estudavam! Pensei que fosse desculpa.

-Bem... agente estuda, mas sempre acaba fazendo outra coisa

-Outra coisa? - ela olhou para mim curiosa

-Agente acaba conversando, dispersando, brincando, comendo alguma coisa, fazendo alguma coisa idiota e arrumando o quarto dele até dar 4 horas da tarde, respectivamente - falei por fim

-Nossa! Realmente tiveram muito tempo pra vocês se conhecerem!

-É, tem mesmo. Mas pra mim, parecem apenas minutos que passo com ele... -Nesta altura da caminhada estávamos a apenas umas casas de distância da minha e ficamos em silêncio até o final do caminho.

Chegando na minha casa, almoçamos com Hanabi, que tinha acabado de chegar da escola, e minha mãe tranquilamente. Depois do almoço, minha mãe foi ao supermercado e Hanabi se trancafiou no seu quarto, como normalmente fazia. Eu e Tenten fomos para o meu, queria mostrar a ela uma coisa que ninguém além de mim e Naruto sabiam da existência, já que agora ela sabia um dos meus maiores segredos.

-Hinata me mostra logo então, to curiosa! - disse entrando no quarto e sentando na minha cama

-Calma Tenten, está no meu esconderijo - fiz um clima de suspense enquanto abria o armário

- O armário é seu esconderijo??? - disse Tenten estranhando

-Bom, ninguém nunca abre meu armário... - justifiquei

Tirei da lá meu violão ainda guardado dentro da capa que o protegia. Tenten pareceu surpresa e com um brilho deslumbrante nos olhos

-Hinata! Isso é seu??? Que incrível!

-É sim, Naruto me deu de aniversário no final do ano passado - disse o retirando da capa e dando para ela

-E você sabe tocar?? - disse ela analisando-o cuidadosamente com as mãos

-Estou aprendendo, já sei tocar algumas notas, fiz até uma musica!

-Sério??? Que máximo! Deixa eu ouvir?

-Bom não é só uma né, eu tenho um livrinho onde eu escrevo minhas músicas, é como um diário em forma de versos...

-Continuo querendo ouvir... - disse Tenten persistindo

-Ta bom vai, mas então eu mostro meu "diário" pra você e eu não toco nada...

-Ok - falou simplesmente satisfeita - tirei de baixo da cama a caixa de sapatos onde guardava meus versos e o livro e entreguei a Tenten sentando ao lado dela em minha cama. Ela analisou a capa cuidadosamente, que tinha alguns recortes de revistas, imagens e palavras que a decoravam e depois abriu.

_"Tô com o rádio ligado, meu velho jeans azul  
e eu estou vestindo meu coração na minha manga  
Me sentindo sortuda hoje, ganhando o pôr-do-sol 11/07"_

-Nossa! Isso foi ano retrasado!

-É, foi no final do ano retrasado, eu ainda tava meio atordoada com a ideia de vir morar aqui...

_"Porque quando você tem quinze anos e  
Alguém diz que eles te amam,  
Você irá acreditar neles.  
E quando você tem quize parece que  
Você não tem nada para descobrir.  
Mas conte até dez, compreenda  
Isso é a vida, antes de você conhecer  
O que você irá ser  
Quinze 05/08"_

-Ahh, foi a época em que a Sakura tava namorando aquele boysinnho...

-É foi sim...

_"E eu poderia te dizer  
que a sua cor preferida é o laranja  
Ele adora discutir  
nasceu no dia 17.  
Sua mãe é linda  
ele tem os olhos do pai dele  
e se me perguntar se o amo...  
eu mentiria... 10/08"_

-Nossa Hinata, mas essas músicas são muito legais, depois você juntou todos os versos?

-Formando as músicas...

-Músicas inteirinhas???

-É, ao todo eu tenho 4 musicas prontas.

-Hinata isso é muito legal você devia ser compositora! - assim que disse isso me lembrei das palavras de Naruto ao me dizer que tinha que seguir meus sonhos... incrível com nesse dia Naruto veio a minha cabeça toda hora...

O papo continuou, foi um alivio mostrar para Tenten minhas músicas, era bom expressar o que sentia para alguém, ainda mais para Tenten, minha melhor amiga e ainda por cima, ver que ela tinha gostado delas. Mas já estava ficando escuro e Tenten teve que ir embora. Levei ela até a porta e depois subi para meu quarto. Para esse primeiro dia de aula tudo correu muito bem ainda mais a tarde que fiquei muito satisfeita comigo mesma, pelas músicas e também por que eu finalmente contei a alguém sobre meus sentimentos sobre Naruto... Pensando nele me veio uma imensa curiosidade na mente e uma pergunta que não queria calar:

"O que tanto Naruto tinha para me falar?"

Afinal, ele estava tão alegre e de repente cessou ao ver a presença de Tenten...Eu perguntaria a ele no dia seguinte. Disso eu tinha certeza.

* * *

No dia seguinte, mais animada que de costume para meu segundo dia de aula, tomei café e pus uma roupa para a escola, uma baby-look num tom azul claro com alguns detalhes em branco e verde água com minha calça jeans já meio desbotada e gasta no joelho, variando um pouco peguei um chinelo qualquer no armário com detalhes em azul, já que o dia aparentava ser bem quente. Peguei a mochila e parti para a escola.

Ao entrar pelo portão da escola de grossas barras de ferro desanimei um pouco ao ver que Naruto ainda não estava lá, então segui direto para o ponto de encontro das meninas, como de costume. Para meu desgosto a única que estava ali era Sakura. Com seu ar de metida ela vestia uma blusa rosa pink e preta caída nos ombros, um tope de oncinhas por baixo e uma saia de couro que pelo menos para mim era super-curta.

-Oi Sakura - tentei ser simpática na minha voz

-Oi, Hinata - disse ela quase que me ignorando e mexendo em seu celular.

Alguns minutos se passaram e estávamos num silêncio absoluto. Estava começando a me incomodar quando Sakura puxou assunto estranhamente...

-Hinata...

-Sim? - respondi friamente

-Eu ouvi uns boatos e... - Ah claro, ela não estava querendo puxar assunto, só queria saber das fofocas - é verdade que você e o Naruto estão juntos!?

-N-não! - respondi num rubro instantâneo - N-nós não estamos juntos!

-Ah tahh, ainda bem, por que fala sério, o Naruto com você? Que coisa mais nojen... quer dizer estranha... - qual o problema se o Naruto ficasse comigo Sakura?? Mas aquela metida de nariz empinado estava me dando nos nervos e eu estava a ponto de socar aquela garota

-Bom dia meninas! - disse Tenten vindo ao nosso encontro - Hinata, o que foi? Você está vermelha...

-N-nada Tenten-chan eu só estou com...calor... – hesitei. Esta foi a primeira vez que fiquei vermelha de tanta raiva e o gaguejo não era mais de vergonha e sim, de indignação.

Tentando controlar meu nervosismo acabei me esquecendo de Naruto e subi para sala direto antes que pudesse encontra-lo.

Na sala de aula, eu só fui me lembrar quando ele chegou dez minutos atrasado e levou o maior sermão do professor já no segundo dia de aula. É claro que podemos concordar que Naruto nunca foi muito bom em se manter bom aluno. Passar nas provas já era o suficiente para ele. Praticamente ignorando o sermão do professor Kakashi ele rapidamente se sentou atrás de mim se ajeitando eu o enviei um olhar pedindo por uma resposta para aquela sua ideia por que a curiosidade que tinha antes voltou com toda força. E quando o professor retomou a aula Naruto cochichou no meu ouvido...

-"Eu te conto na aula de inglês!" - percebi que ele tinha entendido o meu recado e fiquei satisfeita.

A aula de inglês era depois do recreio e durante minha espera para minha felicidade enquanto estávamos no lanche eu assisti a Sakura se jogando e gritando para os meninos que jogavam futebol no campo. Meu consolo foi que Naruto estava ali jogando também e pude curtir essa bela visão.

Correndo para a aula de inglês entrei na primeira sala onde apenas metade da sala ficava a outra metade ficava na sala ao lado. Não sei ao certo por que as aulas de inglês eram divididas assim, mas ainda bem que Naruto era da minha sala.

Sentei no fundo da comprida e estreita sala esperando por Naruto, ele chegou não muito depois e sentou atrás de mim. Não demorou muito e me virei para trás já perguntando o que era de tão bom que ele tinha pra me contar. Com um sorriso largo no rosto ele me respondeu:

-Hinata-chan, eu inscrevi você num teste pra tocar em um restaurante lá do centro!!! - Neste momento paralisei, minhas pernas ficaram bambas e eu perdi a fala.

-O-o que??? - Foi o que pude dizer

-É isso mesmo! Eu te inscrevi! - Ele falava tão abertamente esbanjando a felicidade que sentia. Mas a única coisa que eu pude fazer foi pensar em tocar, na frente de um monte de gente me olhando...me avaliando. - HInata-chan, tudo bem com você? - eu estava tão atônita que ele percebeu meu estado. Passava a mão freneticamente na frente do meu rosto enquanto eu voltava a mim. Um pouco mais ciente do que estava acontecendo voltei a falar.

-M-mas Naruto-kun... Eu n-não sou tão boa assim, eu não escrevi muitas músicas ainda...a-as pessoas n-não vão gostar e...

-Hinata-chan... - ele olhou com uma cara um pouco sentida, me interrompendo - você é ótima! Você escreve músicas, você toca violão, você canta, sabe fazer de tudo! Hinata-chan - ele me olhou no fundo dos meus olhos - Você é perfeita! - minhas bochechas ruborizaram, abaixei de leve a cabeça. Mesmo sabendo o real significado daquelas palavras ve-las saindo da boca dele era algo...perfeito

-Naruto-kun, você sabe, eu não vou conseguir ficar na frente daquelas pessoas...

-Vai sim, eu vou te ajudar. Agente vai conseguir, eu vou estar lá junto com você! - disse ele abrindo um sorriso confiante - é hora de seguir seus sonhos Hinata-chan!

-S-seguir meus sonhos? - parei um pouco - e quando vai ser esse teste?

-Assim que se fala! - disse abrindo um sorriso ainda maior do que o anterior - então, o teste vai ser...

-Sr. Naruto e Srta. Hinata! A aula já começou! Parem de falar e vire-se para frente Srta. Hinata! - ordenou Kurenai, a professora de inglês.

-Ah cara! No final da aula eu te falo Hina-chan! - disse cochichando em meu ouvido.

* * *

**E ai povo!!! Expectativa? Não?**

**Em primeiro lugar eu peço de novo 10000000 DESCULPAS pela demora e pelo tempo sem postar nada. As coisas estavam muito agitadas que vocês nem tem ideia! Só agora que as provas estão acabando e as aulas também que deu tempo de escrever alguma coisa. Também por que me deu uma profunda falta de criatividade e da minha cachola num saiu quase nada. **

**Eu espero não ter perdido as minhas leitoras - que já não eram muitas - com essa demora toda. **

**Também eu sou muito cabeça dura por demorar tanto assim numa fic que ainda nem começou direito. **

**Sabe eu nem espero tantas reviews pra esse capitulo, por causa da demora.**

**Mas sabe, se vocês quiserem me deixar feliz enviem uma review, pra dizer que vão continuar acompanhando mesmo que eu seja praticamente uma lesma paralítica, nem que seja só uma palavra na review! **

**POR FAVOR??????? **

**Ó.Ò**

****

**Beijo, Yoko-chan**

PS: Se o fanfiction estiver pulando palavras, e a coisa ficar sem sentido me avisem que eu conserto!


	5. O Teste

**Weee! Cap 4 on!**

**Lá vai! Comentários no final!**

* * *

-Ah cara! No final da aula eu te falo Hina-chan! - disse cochichando em meu ouvido.

* * *

**O Teste**

Eu estava frenética, agitada. Ainda processando aquela ideia de me apresentar. Meus pensamentos vagavam longe durante a aula de inglês. Naruto me deixou num estado pasmo. Eu não sabia direito o que sentir em relação aquilo. Sempre foi que eu sempre quis, virar cantora, música, compositora. Mas me batia aquele frio na barriga a cada momento que eu pensava naquilo. Não sabia se iria conseguir, se eu era boa o suficiente, se eu era...."_perfeita"_. Como ele disse...

Em meio a tantos devaneios eu me encontrava na arquibancada da quadra de vôlei assistindo um grupo de meninas jogar, como uma zumbi seguindo a bola, fingindo prestar atenção naquele jogo _tão_ interessante... Mesmo distraída, sentia o olhar reprovador do professor de Educação Física sobre mim. Maito Gai. Como eu odiava aquele ser. Era toda santa terça-feira que eu tinha aguentar a maldita aula de Educação Física, antes de ir pra casa. Era a ultima aula do dia e além de eu não estar nem um pouco a fim de ficar toda suada, estava ocupada demais para pensar em exercício físico.

Naruto estava jogando futebol na outra quadra e eu não podia ir até ali falar com ele. Tinha perguntado a minha mãe pelo celular, quando fui ao banheiro na aula de inglês, se podia ir almoçar na casa dele, para esclarecer melhor os fatos... Desde que ela havia me dito sim em resposta, olhava no visor do celular a cada cinco minutos com a esperança de que o tempo passace mais rápido.

O sinal tocou para meu alívio depois de 3 minutos sem olhar as correndo pegar minhas coisas no vestiário para me juntar a Naruto.

Logo no portão da escola eu vi aquele ser sorridente de que eu tanto gostava. Apressada, sai correndo em sua direção cambaleando pelo caminho.

-Nossa mais você ta agitada em Hina-chan! - disse Naruto todo descontraído. Era estranho comparar o meu estado ao dele, normalmente era o contrário, ele estava agitado e eu é que estava calma - acho que nunca te vi assim desde que eu te dei o violão!

-Naruto-kun, eu realmente não sei o que eu vou fazer nesse teste... - disse fitando o chão enquanto caminhávamos pela calçada da escola.

-Não precisa ficar assim, eu já te disse. Eu arrumei tudo pra gente! - raciocinei um pouco antes de responder.

P-pra gente??? - perguntei estagnada

-Ah é...não deu tempo de contar essa parte... - ele colocou uma mão na cabeça também fitando o chão

-N-naruto-kun....

-É que sabe aquelas músicas que você me mostrou quando você cantou sua música lá no meu quarto?

-L-lembro... - lembro até demais. Pensar naquilo me da dor de cabeça...

-Então eu separei uma música pra você cantar, mais é que ela é tipo um...dueto - _dueto_..._dueto_..._dueto_.._. _Aquela palavra ficou ecoando na minha mente.

-A-ai vo-você ia cantar c-comigo? - com as bochechas ruborizadas continuei fitando o chão. Um dueto com Naruto-kun...

-É-é, você não ia se incomodar...né Hina-chan? - pela primeira vez talvez eu tenha sentido um pouco de insegurança na voz de Naruto. Mas do mesmo jeito a voz dele me impinotizava e eu não conseguia pensar direito.

-M-mas claro q-que não Naruto-kun... - Com um leve sorriso quase imperceptível respondi.

-Ah que bom Hinata-chan! Eu pensei que você ia ficar magoada! - ele de um instante pro outro ficou agitado parando na minha frente me dando um forte abraço, que tirou meus pés do chão...literalmente.

-N-Naruto-kun, eu nunca ia me importar... - disse me recompondo daquele abraço enquanto voltávamos a caminhar.

-Hinata-chan que bom que você concordou - disse com as duas mão na cabeça - mas você sabe, continua sendo o seu teste

-T-tudo bem... A-acho q-que vai ser até mais fácil com você do meu lado... - consegui dizer de um modo um pouco mais tímido do que eu esperava. Dizer isso me deixava realmente vermelha

-Hahm... - foi que ele respondeu com um largo sorriso ainda com as mãos na cabeça

Chegando na casa dele um belo almoço preparado por Kushina nos esperava na cozinha. Era simples, mas nada que fosse preparado por Kushina não era gostoso. Logo depois subimos para seu quarto onde Naruto me entregou o folheto do restaurante e o anúncio para o teste. Era um restaurante do centro, já havia passado por ele algumas vezes, a parte de fora tinha um ar de chique apesar de ser um restaurante popular, se chamava L'amusement. O teste estava marcado para as 3 horas na sexta-feira, já era terça-feira então tínhamos pouco tempo para nos preparar.

Depois ele me entregou um papel onde havia o nome e a letra da música que iríamos cantar. Se chamava Droplets e era uma música tocada por violão, o que era perfeito para o teste. Durante o resto da tarde nós conversamos muito mais do que ensaiamos, pegamos o violão de Naruto para tocar, mas foi só por um tempo pois logo se seguiu a guerra de travesseiros...."

_Que tarde boa foi aquela... Mesmo angustiada e preocupada, quando estava com Naruto era como se tudo sumisse, e cada palavra que trocavámos me fazia mais feliz, mas com o passar dos dias e o teste se aproximando eu ficava mais nervosa..._

* * *

"Estava tudo escuro, tudo apagado, eu estava no que parecia um grande espaço sem nada, vazio. O violão estava comigo e eu estava atordoada por não conseguir enxergar nada. Quando de repente acenderam os holofotes. Eu já sabia onde estava. Era um palco no meio de um grande auditório. Havia um monte de pessoas sentadas na platéia. Umas vaiavam enquanto outras batiam palmas, outras gritavam como loucas. Tentei fazer alguma coisa para acalma-las, estava ficando desesperada no meio de tanta gente. Tentei tocar o violão mas não saia som nenhum. Procurei uma saída do palco mas não havia nenhuma. Eu andava de um lado para o outro quando de repente....Desmaiei

-Hah! - acordei com um pulo na cama ficando sentada enquanto me recompunha. Olhei para o relógio na cabeceira. Cinco da manhã. Era cedo, muito cedo. Maldito pesadelo, maldito desespero, maldita vergonha... Foi o pior pesadelo que tive esta semana. Sem Naruto do meu lado eu perdia toda a coragem de seguir em frente e me negava a pensar no teste, para não ficar nervosa. Mas não adiantava, pois se eu não pensasse enquanto estava acordada eu pensava enquanto estava dormindo, naqueles malditos pesadelos.

Respirei fundo. Sabia que dia era hoje. Sexta-feira. Não podia perder o controle, não hoje. Tentei voltar a dormir mas como sabia que não ia conseguir, logo levantei. Abri o armário e encarei meu rosto no espelho, penteando o cabelo todo embaraçado. Escolhi uma roupa sem pensar muito, calça jeans uma camiseta qualquer e all star. Depois de trocada olhei no relógio e ainda eram 6 e meia. Desci e preparei o meu café dessa vez não tão animada pra fazer um omelete. Peguei só uma torrada com manteiga e um copo de leite e logo que bateram 7 horas no relógio da sala eu fui a escola. Fazia um tempo bem feio, não se via o céu, só uma grande nuvem escura.

A escola até que foi boa pois foi como uma parede para eu não pensar no teste. Os professores estavam nos entupindo de matéria pois logo na semana que vem, já começariam as provas. Tenten percebeu que eu estava meio apreensiva e eu expliquei para ela sobre o teste. Ela ficou super-animada e não parava de dizer "Nossa que máximo!" durante o dia, mas pedi a ela que ficasse em segredo, não podia permitir que meu pai ficasse sabendo.

Logo que acabaram as aulas eu e Naruto seguimos caminhando para sua casa. Iríamos almoçar lá e ir para o teste. No caminho Naruto tentava me reconfortar e me animar. Era verdade que eu sempre me alegrava perto dele. Aquele ser de cabelos loiros tinha alguma coisa especial que eu não conseguia identificar que não me deixava desgrudar dele. Era como um amuleto de segurança.

-Não se preocupe Hina-chan, a gente ensaiou a música umas cem vezes e você se deu bem em todas! - disse ele enquanto abocanhava um pedaço de bife que comia durante o almoço.

-É certeza de que tudo vai dar certo, querida - disse Kushina da cozinha ao lado da sala de jantar. Os pais de Naruto eram os únicos além de Tenten e Naruto, que sabiam do teste. Eles entendiam o fato que minha família - especificamente, meu pai - não podia ficar sabendo.

-Hinata, não se preocupe, você é boa mesmo - dizia descontraído Minato enquanto agarrava outro pedaço de bife do prato - Sabe... acho até que você tem futuro!

-V-você acha? - Minato era o pai que eu nunca tive, aquele que te apoia sempre que precisa e nunca vai te magoar.

-Viu Hina-chan! Vai dar tudo certo! - disse Naruto enquanto terminava de comer seu ultimo pedaço de bife e levava o prato para a cozinha.

Subimos para o quarto de Naruto apenas para pegar seu violão e depois saímos umas duas e meia da tarde para o teste. Um ultimo "Boa sorte" de Kushina e Minato na porta da casa e não tinha mais volta. Eu estava ali caminhando com Naruto, que olhava para frente com um largo sorriso estampado no rosto enquanto eu estava encolhida quase nem vendo para onde eu ía.

Nuns dez minutos de caminhada e de repente ouvimos um estrondo. Automaticamente nós olhamos para cima e vimos que a chuva começava a cair, com trovões e tudo.

-Ih! Caramba bem agora! - disse Naruto que não parecia nem um pouco desanimado com a chuva. Parecia estar até mais contente - vamos Hina-chan!

-Ah! - gritei quando a chuva começava a cair mais forte. Naruto agarrou na minha mão e saiu corendo rindo para a chuva. Eu o segui e foi como se a sua alegria fosse transmitida para mim. De repente estava sorrido também e toda a minha angústia e desespero tinha passado.

Pisando nas poças e ensopando nossos all stars encontramos uma árvore na calçada. Paramos ali. Ainda estávamos rindo um da cara do outro por estarmos ensopados um de frente para o outro, parados.

Continuamos nos encarando, ele ainda não tinha soltado minha mão, senti minha pele queimar com o olhar penetrante daqueles lindos orbes azuis. O sorriso foi se desfazendo. Ele levantou a outra mão e pousou no meu rosto tirando uma mecha de meu cabelo ensopado, mas não a tirou dali. Me senti como num sonho, ele se aproximou mais e quase cerrou os olhos. Minha pele ardia com tudo aquilo. Seu toque carinhoso, continuava ali enquanto eu também cerrava meus olhos. Eu só esperava que aquilo acontecesse. Num dia chuvoso, debaixo de uma árvore, aquilo que eu sempre quis...um beijo na chuva com Naruto... talvez ele não precisasse de uma música para entender...que éramos feitos um para o outro...

-Hinata?... - cai na real quando abri os olhos e percebi que sua mão não estava mais no meu rosto. Ele me fitava novamente, com o olhar confuso. Distante de mim - d-desculpa - disse abaixando o olhar - acho melhor agente ir, vamos... nos... atrasar - minhas fantasias acabaram. Meu sonho virou pesadelo.

-É-é verdade - disse de cabeça baixa. A tristeza me consumindo.

-A chuva já... ta passando... vamos - disse seguindo caminho na minha frente enquanto largava minha mão.

A sorte foi que não estávamos muito longe do restaurante, não queria mais ficar naquele silêncio todo. Tentei me distrair observando o restaurante bonito, ficava numa esquina, era feito de tijolos com acabamento em verniz e havia uma mureta com vários arbustos plantados no canteiro da parede. Haviam grandes janelas que davam para a rua e o letreiro em cima da porta que o identificava, L'amusement. na entrada um grande anúncio para os testes indicando a porta dos fundos, e para lá fomos ainda sem falar nada.

Entramos por uma porta pequena um pouco mais distante da entrada. Do lado de dento havia uma pequena sala com uma mesa de atendimento no canto, e algumas cadeiras encostadas na parede que tinha um tom de amarelo escuro. Como uma sala de espera.

-Posso ajuda-los? - perguntou uma moça que estava sentada na mesa. Tinha cabelos azuis lindos e uma flor no cabelo. Naruto se prontificou a falar

-Sim, nós viemos para o teste para os músicos.

-Ah, sim claro. Podem se sentar já temos alguns candidatos na fila. - Assentindo eu e Naruto nos sentamos nas cadeiras.

Para meu desespero o silêncio predominava na sala. A única coisa que eu escutava era o barulho de "tic-tac" do relógio na parede. Sem o conforto de Naruto minha angustia voltou. Ele olhava fixamente para um ponto na parede do outro lado da sala. Eu sabia que se permanecesse assim eu não ia conseguir cantar no teste. Minhas mãos começavam a suar quando eu olhava para Naruto com o intuito de falar alguma coisa. Mas não consegui dizer nada. Foi quando ele olhou pra mim e disse:

-Hinata, sobre aquilo, na árvore... - ele estava nervoso. Eu podia sentir

-T-tudo bem, não aconteceu nada - tentei reconfortá-lo. Mas fazendo isso eu mesma me destruía em pedaços

-É, eu sei. Não aconteceu nada... não sei o que deu em mim - disse sem olhar pra mim realmente. Vagando por alguma coisa que eu não sabia o que era - Você não vai ficar chateada, né?

-Cl-claro que não, Naruto... - eu fitava meus pés enquanto falava. Aquilo não ia me chatear, só me esfaquear em pedaços. Não era por Naruto. Mas era pela minha estúpida esperança. Ele não gostaria de mim.

-E-então vamos esquecer _isso_, certo?

-T-tá... - foi o que pude dizer

-Hyuga Hinata e Uzumaki Naruto. - Um homem de voz grossa chamou de uma outra sala,

-Vamos lá! Está na hora de arrasar Hinata! - parecia que ele tinha voltado ao normal. Como ele disse, foi como se nada tivesse acontecido. E eu mesma estava tentando esquecer aquilo.

-V-vamos... - disse me levantando indo em direção a porta ainda apreensiva.

Entrando na sala, era ainda menor que a outra. Havia 2 bancos um do lado do outro, uma mesa e uma cadeira do outro lado onde o homem da voz grossa se sentou.

-Podem se sentar - disse nos indicando os bancos na sua frente. Era um homem de estranhos cabelos laranjas e tinha um monte de piercings pelo rosto - meu nome é Pain e estou avaliando os músicos. Então vocês dois são Naruto e Hinata?

-Sim somos nós. - disse Naruto pronto a falar. Era meu porta-voz.

-E vocês vão tentar um dueto? - perguntou analisando uma prancheta com alguns papéis.

-É, na verdade quem vai tocar no restaurante é só a Hinata - disse me indicando encolhida atrás dele.

-Bom então o que você está fazendo aqui rapaz? - disse fitando Naruto. Os olhos daquele cara me davam medo minha vontade era de agarrar Naruto e não desgrudar mais.

-Bom, é que eu ia cantar com ela

-Desculpe mas você vai ter que se retirar - Meus olhos arregalaram e minha primeira reação foi olhar para Naruto. Se retirar? O Naruto? Não! Eu não sou capaz de conseguir fazer isso sozinha! Não hoje, não agora.

-Sr. Pain, por favor, deixe ele cantar comigo é só uma música. Não vai mudar muita coisa. Eu canto a maior parte da música mesmo e se você quiser eu toco com o violão também. Ele só me acompanha - disse tentando convence-lo. Os dois olharam para mim surpresos, afinal eu não havia falado desde que entrara naquela sala - por favor senhor... - supliquei

Ele continuou me fitando com uma cara estranha. Acho que não acreditando que eu podia falar.

-Tudo bem então. Mas você toca o violão. - disse apontando para mim.

-Tudo bem, obrigada senhor - disse um pouco mais relaxada, já que eu não teria que fazer isso sozinha. Era reconfortante saber que ele estaria do meu lado o tempo todo. Naruto me entregou o violão e me deu um olhar sugestivo como um " Uau! Você conseguiu!" O nervosismo me subiu a cabeça mas eu sabia que tudo que eu precisava era tocar aquela música. Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos. As palavras de Naruto ecoando na minha mente, "_você é perfeita_!" "_É hora de seguir seus sonhos Hinata-chan!_".

É hora de seguir meus sonhos...

**(Por favor escutem a música no YouTube e acompanhem com a tradução! -^.^- )**

_"-Eu estou te deixando  
Não estou certa de que é isso que eu deveria fazer  
Dói tanto,  
eu estou querendo você, mas não posso voltar atrás  
Tentando encontrar (encontrar)  
Aquele pedaço de mente fugaz,  
Preso aqui de alguma forma,  
Refugiado debaixo dos meus medos, E agora eu não preciso disto_

Porque eu estou andando estrada abaixo sozinha e imaginado  
E pensando que, é você, é você meu amor!  
Minha cabeça está numa nuvem de chuva, e o mundo parece tão distante,  
E eu estou apenas esperando pelas gotículas, gotículas."

_"-Você deixou uma marca,  
Eu a visto orgulhosamente no meu peito,  
Acima do meu coração, para me lembrar que eu me sinto melhor  
Quando estou com você, para mim tudo vale a pena,  
Você sabe que é verdade,  
Meus olhos estão pintados com arrependimento, e eu não preciso disto."__._

"-Porque eu estou andando estrada abaixo sozinha e imaginado  
E pensando que, é você, é você meu amor!  
Minha cabeça está numa nuvem de chuva, e o mundo parece tão distante,  
E eu estou apenas esperando para cair e me afundar dentro de sua pele  
Você é como as gotas de chuva, as gotas de chuva caindo sobre mim."

"-Você deixou uma marca,  
Ela deixou uma marca, ele deixou  
E eu não preciso, não preciso disto"

"Fiquei com os olhos fechados durante toda a canção. As ultimas palavras soaram e eu percebi que já havia acabado. Naruto me olhava quase abrindo o sorriso largo que eu tanto gostava. Acho que só não o fez por que Pain ainda estava ali

-Bom, parabéns. Vou tomar minhas notas. - disse o de cabelos laranja - os testes terminam as 4 e meia o resultado sai as cinco. Se quiserem, podem ficar aqui, devem estar servindo café a esta hora da tarde.

-Obrigada senhor. - disse devolvendo o violão a Naruto.

-Obrigado, vamos ficar - disse Naruto se levantando e abrindo a porta para mim.

-Os vejo mais tarde... - respondeu Pain, fechando a porta.

Logo que se fechou a porta atrás de mim, a moça de cabelos azuis veio nos receber.

-Bem então vocês querem alguma coisa? - disse abrindo um sorriso simpático - é só dar a volta e entrar pela porta principal. - disse nos indicando a porta por onde entramos.

Nós seguimos até ela e saímos na calçada ao lado da entrada do restaurante. Eu já ia andar até ela, quando Naruto me pegou por trás num forte abraço, me girando em um círculo. Ali, no meio da rua mesmo. Senti meu rosto queimar e fiquei meio tonta. Ainda bem que ele não o podia ver.

-Hinata foi perfeito! Você conseguiu! Você conseguiu! Nós conseguimos! - disse com um largo sorriso quando me pos no chão. Mas ele continuava pulando. E não pude deixar de sorrir.

-É, nós conseguimos! - disse involuntariamente pulando com ele.

Depois de um tempo sem dizer nada só pulando feito doidos ele parou subitamente e me pegou pela mão me puxando para dentro do restaurante. Não tive nem tempo de respirar quando ele já estava perguntando para o garçom sobre alguma mesa vaga. Ele lhe mostrou uma mesa de quatro lugares perto da janela. Naruto me puxou para ela e logo já estávamos sentados.

-Será que eles servem sorvete? - me perguntou ainda animado, se atropelando nas palavras - vou pedir um de chocolate pra gente, ok? - disse levantando a mão e chamando o garçom que logo o atendeu - Uma taça de sorvete de chocolate por favor - Nem consegui dizer nada, mas nesse curto momento em quanto ele pedia o sorvete eu pude respirar e observar o lugar, o restaurante, por dentro. Era ainda mais lindo que por fora. As paredes eram num tom de creme, havia um bar próximo da porta de entrada com bancos de madeira e estofado vermelho que davam vista para um pequeno palco baixo que ficava um pouco mais no centro, junto a parede . Ele era cercado de mesas e cadeiras no mesmo tom de vermelho e madeira. Umas mesas, que ficavam encostadas a parede, davam vista para a rua pelas grandes janelas. Uma delas, estávamos sentados.

-Hina-chan?

-O que? - olhei para ele distraída com a beleza do lugar

-Não é o Shikamaru ali? - e me apontou para a entrada do restaurante onde estava Shikamaru. Logo me virei para conferir.

-É sim Naruto-kun! Acho que é a Temari também! - disse acenando para ela enquanto Naruto fazia o mesmo para Shikamaru. Eles vieram se sentar com a gente, Shikamaru com uma cara de que tinha acabado de acordar como sempre, e Temari estava um pouco mais agitada.

-Nossa que coincidência! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - perguntou Naruto enquanto eles se acomodavam.

-Er...a gente... - disse Temari hesitando. Parece que Naruto nem percebeu mas aos meus olhos eu não pude deixar escapar

-A gente vaio conhecer o restaurante - disse Shikamaru - disseram que eles tem o melhor sorvete de chocolate da cidade - ao meu ver, vi um leve improviso naquela cena. Mas é claro que Naruto nem ligou.

-Sério??? Eu e a Hina-chan acabamos de pedir um pra gente!

-Ah, que bom... - disse Shikamaru desinteressado olhando para fora

-Mas e o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - disse Temari apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. Naruto me olhou rapidamente para ver a minha reação e logo disfarçou.

-A gente já tava cansado do meu quarto... tava ficando muito monótono - ele disse bolando uma mentira que me pareceu até convincente vindo de Naruto. Logo ele começou uma conversa animada sobre escola com Shikamaru. Com eles já entretidos na conversa, perguntei a Temari uma coisa que já estava quase que certo para mim.

-Temari - disse cochichando - o Shikamaru e você estão...saindo?

-Bem, mais ou menos, eu não tenho certeza... ele só me convidou pra vir aqui. - disse olhando de lado para ele - Mas eu não sabia que ele ia parecer um morto-vivo e nós não sabíamos que vocês iam estar aqui

-S-se você quiser eu e Naruto vamos embora... - eu não queria estragar o encontro

-Não, Não! Fique aqui. Me sinto melhor com uma amiga por perto nessas horas - disse com um meio sorriso. Assenti com a cabeça com outro sorriso.

O garçom chegou e perguntou a Shikamaru e Temari se queriam alguma coisa. Eles pediram 2 taças de sorvete de morango e o garçom aproveitou e nos entregou o sorvete de chocolate.

Mas o problema era esse: 1 taça de chocolate. 2 colheres.

Fiz uma careta enquanto olhava para Naruto e o garçom se afastava. Ele pos a mão a trás da cabeça se desculpando com um sorriso

-Foi mal, acho que eu só pedi só uma taça...Mas tudo bem eu deixo você comer nosso sorvete...

-Ah qual o problema, comam os dois na mesma taça! - disse Temari que estava assistindo a cena

-Bom, tudo bem pra você? - disse Naruto em mais um sorriso

-T-tudo bem - respondi rubrando

Continuamos a conversa, mas eu não estava prestando muita atenção. Tomava cuidado para não pegar o sorvete na mesma hora que Naruto. Aquilo era estranho, apesar de eu gostar de pensar assim não era algo que eu pudesse pensar, mas... parecíamos namorados.

-Hinata, e ai como vai suas aulas de Educação Física? O professor Maito Gai não parece nada contente com você - disse Temari. Eu ri e ascenti com a cabeça para responder, enquanto comia uma colherada de sorvete.

-É, acho que ele prefere que eu fique correndo atrás da bola que nem uma idiota.- disse provocando alguns risos. Todos olhavam para mim ainda rindo, comecei a ficar vermelha, eu não era uma pessoa tão engraçada assim - O-o que f-foi? - perguntei encabulada

-Hinata, você tá suja de sorvete na boca toda - disse Naruto enquanto tampava a boca com a mão, segurando o riso - deixa que eu limpo... - se eu estava vermelha antes agora eu devia parecer um morango, quando ele pegou um pedaço de guardanapo e limpou meu rosto... Shikamaru e Temari só observaram...

-Pronto! Ta limpa! - disse com um sorriso com se não tivesse acontecido nada...

-O-obrig-gada... - disse fitando a mesa...Merda merda merda.... Porque eu tinha que parecer assim tão idiota?

-Hinata... - disse Temari - Vem no banheiro comigo?

-Cl-claro - disse me levantando da mesa. Mas Naruto me segurou pelo pulso dizendo:

-Mais por que vocês tem que ir juntas? - perguntou confuso. Enquanto se voltava para Shikamaru

-Ah Naruto... São mulheres! Elas são problemáticas demais... - disse Shikamaru sonolento antes de levar um tapa na cabeça dado por Temari

-A gente já volta - disse Temari se afastando e eu a segui

Chegando no banheiro que ficava perto da porta da cozinha, Temari parou e se virou para mim. Logo na entrada. Eu parei assustada com sua reação repentina.

-Hinata, você tem certeza que não tá ficando com o Naruto??? - disse colocando as mãos na cintura

-N-não, N-ão é i-isso! - falei aflita. Ela não era a primeira que me perguntava isso - M-as c-como você ficou sabendo disso??

-Hinata, fala sério! Ta todo mundo comentando lá na escola... até a Sakura fica reclamando! Disse até pra eu descobrir mais sobre você e o Naruto!

-A-a gente é só amigo... - falei fitando meus pés -M-mas parece t-tanto as-assim?

-Hinata, ele tava limpando a sua boca!

-Mas não é nada não...não estamos juntos... - eu acho... as imagens daquela tarde vagavam pela minha mente

-Bom eu só queria perguntar isso... não da pra falar isso perto dos garotos... agora vamos voltar - disse abrindo a porta do banheiro - sabe, eu podia até dar um empurrãozinho pro Naruto... ele é muito lerdo - "como se eu não soubesse disso...¬¬' " pensei comigo mesma

Voltando para a mesa eu observei melhor o restaurante, perambulando pelo lugar, Quando parei estática, reconhecendo o homem de cabelos laranjas pregando um papel no mural. Temari continuou andando até a mesa enquanto eu olhei para o grande relógio na parede. Já eram cinco horas. Corri para a nossa mesa de novo inquieta. Eu não podia ir até ali enquanto Shikamaru e Temari estivessem aqui. Eu tinha medo de que eles soubessem. Tinha medo de que todos ficassem sabendo, tinha medo de meu pai ficar sabendo. Então resisti até as cinco e meia quando Shikamaru disse que estava com sono e os dois decidiram ir.

-Naruto-kun! - disse olhando para Naruto enquanto ele acenava, sorrindo, para nossos amigos já ao longe pela janela.

-O que? - disse voltando para mim

-Já colocaram resultado! - disse apontando o mural

-Já?? - disse surpreso - vamos lá ver então! - disse saindo correndo me puxando pela mão em direção ao mural

-E-espera Naruto-kun! - disse atrás dele enquanto era puxada

Ele chegou primeiro que eu ao mural e logo começou a pular e gritar em resposta.

-Meu Deus! Hina-chan! Você conseguiu! Você conseguiu! - Ele pulava e comemorava ainda mais

-E-eu c-consegui?? - Ainda não podia acreditar. Eu tinha mesmo passado? Será que eu era mesmo _perfeita_? Não, espere. Sem esperanças estúpidas.

-Conseguiu você passou! Passou mesmo!!! Olha! - disse arrancando o pedaço de papel do mural e me entregando. Demorei um pouco pra organizar os pensamentos para ler.

_**Resultados dos Testes para Entretenimento do Restaurante:**_

_Comediantes:_

**Orochimaru** - Segundas e Terças-feiras

**Hidan **- Quartas e Quintas-feiras

_Músicos:_

**Hyuga Hinata **- Sextas Sábados e Domingos

_Participações especiais:_

**Uzumaki Naruto **e **Hyuga Hinata**

_Apresentações durante a noite, a partir de domingo. _

_Ás 5 horas, reunião com os integrantes._

Quando terminei meus olhos ficaram fixos em apenas uma palavra: "**Naruto**"

-N-naruto-kun! V-você também passou!

-Eu? - perguntou se aproximando de mim para enxergar o que estava escrito - Cara! É verdade! Mas eu nem fiz o teste!

-Não precisa de teste pra você passar. Você já é bom. - disse analisando melhor o folheto distraída."

_Parecia o começo de tudo pra mim, uma nova esperança surgindo. A de um dia virar uma compositora famosa. Minha outra esperança, aquela que andava ao meu lado quase todas as tardes, mesmo nos piores momentos, nos melhores momentos, mesmo não sendo bem vinda, também não foi embora..._

* * *

"-Sabe, obrigado... - disse Naruto enquanto caminhávamos de volta para sua casa, fitando o chão.

-O-obrigado? - perguntei, rapidamente tirando os olhos do caminho e me voltando a ele - p-pelo que?

-Não sei... você me faz parecer melhor... - rubrei com suas palavras - me sinto melhor do que eu sou

- Naruto-kun... você é ótimo, você não é nada que não deveria ser

-Viu! - disse rindo ao meu lado - Tudo com você fica melhor - ele parecia sereno com seu sorriso no rosto. Fitei meus pés para esconder meu rosto extremamente vermelho.

O silêncio predominou por um momento até que avistamos Kushina na porta de casa esperando. Como se soubesse que voltaríamos agora. Ela nos recebeu com um abraço antes de qualquer coisa e nos fez entrar em casa. A primeira coisa que vi foi a mesa de jantar cheia de bolachas biscoitos e no meio um bolo de chocolate que me parecia fantástico. Antes que pudéssemos dizer alguma coisa Minato apareceu ao lado de Kushina dizendo:

-Seja lá qual foi o resultado fizemos isto aqui pra vocês. - só pude ver pelo canto do olho, os olhinhos de Naruto brilhando por um pedaço daquele bolo.

-Caham! - grunhiu Kushina ao seu lado

-Quer dizer...Kushina fez isto aqui pra vocês... - disse sorrindo com uma mão na cabeça. Numa posição conhecida.

Olhei para Naruto e ele se conteve com o bolo, olhando para mim. Seus orbes azuis logo se voltaram para os pais gritando tão alto que acho toda a vizinhança pode ouvir.

-A GENTE PASSOU!!! - disse voltando a pular do mesmo jeito que havia feito no restaurante.

-A gente? - perguntou Kushina com uma das mãos na cintura.

-É! Não é demais!!! Eu passei como participação especial!!!! - ele não parava de pular e eu não pude deixar de rir de seu entusiasmo

-Hinata, então você conseguiu! - disse Minato me abraçando. Logo Kushina e Naruto também vieram nos abraçar e eu estava praticamente espremida entre eles.

Nos sentamos a mesa depois do abraço coletivo, Naruto ainda em cima do bolo de chocolate. Logo antes que alguém movesse o dedo no bolo, ele pegou o prato e cortou uma grande fatia. Kushina olhava feio para ele, Minato não tinha reação já que devia estar acostumado a isso. Eu também já esperava que ele fizesse isso desde que vi seus olhos brilhando.

-Toma Hinata! - disse enquanto me entregava o prato com bolo que acabara de colocar - eu vi que foi a primeira coisa que você olhou na mesa. Toma! O primeiro pedaço é seu! - disse com seu largo sorriso, enquanto eu rubrava e pegava o pedaço de bolo. Todos pareciam surpresos, eu também, é claro. Não pensei que ele fosse reparar em um detalhe assim. A cada dia eu me surpreendia mais com aquele garoto...

Logo as 7 horas, Naruto me levou para minha casa, ou melhor para minha rua, já que corria o risco de ser visto por meu pai. Abri a porta e para minha sorte, parece que ele iria trabalhar até tarde hoje e não estava em casa. Subi para o quarto e estufada de bolo de chocolate, nem jantei. Fiquei ali só pensando, deitada na cama.

Sabe, as vezes, mesmo depois de ter feito aquela música e ele não perceber, depois de termos passado tanto tempo juntos e nada acontecer, mesmo depois do que tinha acontecido aquela tarde, o quase-beijo ou sonho/pesadelo, como eu comecei a chama-lo, não consigo esquecer. Não consigo deixar de ficar ao seu lado para ver seu sorriso lindo, seus olhos azuis arregalados olhando pra mim. O ser loiro que eu tanto amava... Não podia esquecer. Ele era meu porto seguro, o caminho para a minha felicidade. Eu sei que soa piegas. Mas é assim que me sinto. Tenho sorte por ele não dar bola pra outras garotas, tenho sorte por ele ter escolhido a mim como melhor amiga. Mesmo que não seja assim que eu queira. E acho que é por isso que não consigo parar de ama-lo, ele me faz sentir especial..."

_Acabei ardomecendo, Naruto tomou totalmente meu pensamentos aquela noite. Nem deu tempo pra pensar em outra coisa. A vida ia ficar mais agitada a partir de agora..._

* * *

No sábado acordei as dez, era tarde pro horário que costumava acordar, foi ai que me dei conta que nem estava de pijama, eu adormecera ali mesmo, pensando em Naruto. Tomei café com Hanabi, que tinha marcado ir na casa de uma amiga e logo saiu. Minha mãe não estava em casa e meu pai, trabalhando, como sempre.

Não tinha nada pra fazer aquele dia e fiquei zapiando pelos canais da TV, até que eu cansei de ver o programa sobre coelhos e subi para meu quarto. Ele estava uma zona, então decidi organizar. Mais a mente não ficava vazia enquanto eu fazia isso. Já que Naruto tinha ocupado demais minha cabeça ontem, decidi pensar em outra coisa.

Pois bem, se eu tinha passado no teste, então agora eu ia mesmo cantar no restaurante...o único problema era que, desta vez era para um monte de gente e eu estava sozinha. Ao pensar nisso, me subiu na cabeça o nervosismo de novo. Sem Naruto do meu lado eu não sei se conseguiria. Mas de algum jeito me aliviava saber que pelo menos ele estaria ali, atrás do palco. E também ele teria suas participações especiais em alguns dias. Não me impressionava saber que ele havia passado sem nem mesmo fazer o teste. Eu realmente acredito em Naruto. Afinal, ele mesmo me ensinou a tocar violão. A sua infantilidade e inocência me deixavam de algum jeito tranquila.

Quando me dei conta já estava pensando nele de novo. Merda... eu era tão idiota assim pra não parar de pensar nisso nem um minuto?

O quarto já tinha sido arrumado, e eu não tinha mais nada pra fazer. Decidi fazer uma gentileza pra minha mãe lavando a louça do café. Desci e pus o avental pra começar logo de uma vez quando o telefone tocou.

-Alô? - perguntei para a pessoa na linha

-Hina-chan? Oi é o Naruto! - parece que minha gentileza vai ter que esperar

-Naruto-kun! Oi! Por que ligou? - perguntei animada

-Sabe o que é, é que eu queria saber que horas você vem aqui amanhã

-Amanhã? - perguntei confusa

-É! Esqueceu? A gente tem uma reunião lá no L'amusement! - caramba... tinha esquecido completamente

-T-tem? - mais uma coisa pra me preocupar

-Mais num fica preocupada não! - ele leu minha mente? - acho que eles só querem acertar os detalhes. E então, que horas você vem?

-Umas 4 horas, pode ser?

-Pode! A reunião só é as 5 mesmo.

-O-ok então.

-Não esquece de trazer o violão! A gente se vê! Tchau!

-Tchau!

Ok, vamos lá respira fundo. Amanhã eu tinha uma reunião. Era como meu primeiro dia de trabalho.Não tem nada de mais é só uma reunião. Onde eu vou ver o cara de cabelo laranja que dá medo de novo e o dono do restaurante, que provavelmente deve dar mais medo ainda, e... pra que levar o violão mesmo?

Nada demais...só meu primeiro dia de trabalho, minha primeira reunião e minha primeira apresentação!

Me segurei na parede pra não cair.

* * *

**OIEEEEE POVO!**

**Ah, eu sei que ficou meio podre esse final, mais a criatividade tava no finzinho... E ai gostaram do capítulo???**

**Mas eu tenho 2 notícias pra vocês! Uma é boa e a outra é ruim. Como sempre todo mundo pede a ruim, eu vou começar por ela!**

**Notícia ruim:**

**Eu vou viajar!!! Ai gente foi mal mesmo viu! Eu não acredito que vou viajar, o pior é que não tem computador pra onde eu vou! Ou seja, sem FIC! Pior que eu só volto lá pelo dia 18 de janeiro... por isso eu corri pra terminar essa fic antes do Natal. Mais que merda né! A fic fica parada por cinco meses, depois eu posto, ai eu demoro mais umas 3 semanas de novo e por ai vai. Mais sejam otimistas!!! Talvez eu volte com uma criatividade do caramba! **

**Tá chega. Vamos a notícia boa!**

**Notícia boa:**

**Vocês viram! Eu não demorei tanto assim dessa vez! To tão feliz! Férias é uma beleza mesmo! **

**Que notícia boa em! Nossa, mais pera que eu to esquecendo do PRINCIPAL!!!**

**POVOOOOOO!!!**

**Eu fiquei pulando de alegria quando eu recebi um monte de reviews! Nem foram tantas assim, mais pra mim já ta ótimo!!! Muito obrigada a todo mundo que colaborou e me deu um ótimo presente de Natal!!! Amei todas as reviews mesmo! Vou guardar todas com carinho! Ah! Eu ainda to tentando responder pra todo mundo as reviews, então se eu esqueci de você, num se preocupa não que daqui a pouco eu respondo!!!**

**Giuli-chan, 'Kaah Hyuuga, jigoku seiko ', , Juu - chan,(reviews do ultimo cap - valeu mesmo! ****^w^) 'Dusk Cherry, Hissatomi,( do cap 2!) Mariih-chan, Chii-chan s2 (cap 1!) ****BrunaH'-Chan** **(prólogo!)**

**MUUUUITO OBRIGADA A TODO MUNDO!**

**ADORO ****VOCÊIS****!**

**Juu - chan: Como não da pra te responder eu vou falar aqui mesmo! Ai to tão faliz que vc ta gostando! Dessa vez eu nem demorei muito né? Ah! Só uma coisinha! Eu sei que esse negócio de conta conjunta é complexo e tal, mais o meu nome é Yoko-chan! Minha parceira é a Yuna-chan! Mas nem liga pra isso não que a gente já ta acostumada! rsrsrsrrs ^.- Bjs bjs! **

**Giuli-chan: Weeeeeeeee! Nova leitora!!! Amei sua review! Brigada por colaborar ai com a demora -.-'' Eu nem sei se vc gosta da Sakura ou não, mas eu quis fazer ela bem chata, nojenta e mediocre nessa fic! ( eu particularmente não gosto dela! Ò.Ó) Eu bem que queria dar um soco nela, mas a pobre Hinatinha não faria isso né? Só em pensamento ta bom! Ah! Deixa eu falar dos versos! São da Taylor Swift viu!! Tem algumas modificações minhas, mas eu achei que a Taylor, tipo, era a Hinata loira de olho azul! Eu tive que entrar com ela. Sou uma super fã, e achei super perfeito e adequado pra fic os versos dela! Bjs! To indo! Espero sua review!**

**FELIZ NATAL E UM PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO!**

**Yoko-chan!**


	6. O Lado de Fora

**Voltei! Faz tempo neh?**

**Pode falar que eu sou uma +#$¨!% por demorar tanto. Eu deixo! XD Mas olha! Eu caprichei nesse capítulo viu! **

**Ahhh e tem musiquinha! Taylor e Lifehouse entram nessa, com The Outside (Tay) e You and Me(LH)**

**Ouçam ai!**

**Ah recados no final, não deixem de ler!**

* * *

**O Lado de Fora**

Por que eu tenho que me preocupar tanto???? Dá pra alguém me explicar? Por que uma reuniãozinha de trabalho me afeta aponto de eu não conseguir fazer nada a não ser pensar no assunto! Afinal eu tenho vida, e mais com que me preocupar, não tenho?

Bom, as respostas dessas perguntas eu não sei. Só sei que pelo resto do dia fiquei praticamente inativa deitada na cama olhando pro teto do meu quarto. Tanto até que Hanabi achou que eu estava dormindo quando chegou da casa de sua amiga. Mas quando chegou mais perto quase levou um susto ao ver meus olhos arregalados.

-Hinata-nee-chan? - disse me cutucando com o dedo despertando meus pensamentos. Levantei bruscamente da cama e Hanabi deu um pulo pra trás - v-você tá bem? - disse com a voz um pouco alterada com meu movimento.

-Ahn...não - disse me jogando na cama novamente

-O que aconteceu? - disse se aproximando sentando na beira de minha cama

-Ah, nada Hanabi... pode ir...

-Me fala nee-chan! - seu lado curioso começou a tomar conta.

-Você não vai entender Hanabi

-Entendo sim... - disse se aproximando um pouco mais - Vai me fala... - me chacoalhando eu percebi que ela não sairia dali até ter uma resposta.

-Ok....mas você não vai poder contar pra ninguém entendeu? - ela fez sinal de sim balançando a cabeça. Eu sabia que apesar de ser chata às vezes, Hanabi era confiável. Nunca tinha contado nada que eu lhe havia falado.

Me levantei e fechei a porta do quarto, por precaução. Contei a ela sobre tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo, ela ficou fascinada com a música, com o violão e com as apresentações. Cheguei até a lhe mostrar minha caixa de sapatos cheia de versos. Ela pegou uma das letras na mão.

-Uau nee-chan... - disse analisando o pedaço de papel onde estava escrito _"Ei Garoto" _em suas mãos - essa aqui...esse garoto, da música... é o Naruto-nii-chan? - ela tinha se acostumado a chamar Naruto assim. E tinha descoberto meu outro segredo que eu não pretendia contar tão cedo.

-Er...

-Uuuuuu! Hinata-nee-chan tá apaixonada!!!

-Hanabi! Fala baixo! - disse enquanto tentava calar a boca da minha irmãzinha querida.... - Você não pode falar isso a ninguém, ok? - Ela fez um sinal como se trancasse a boca com uma chave.

-Nee-chan, não esquenta! Vai dar tudo certo amanhã! Eu não entendo como você fica desse geito! Eu ficaria tão empolgada!

-É, é eu sei...pronto você já sabe, agora pode ir. - Ela se levantou, mas parou na porta do quarto e virou a cabeça dizendo:

-Hinata-nee-chan? Você já sabe o que vai cantar amanhã né?

Eu que já tinha me acalmado um pouco, já estava eufórica de novo. Peguei os pedaços de papel com minhas músicas, espalhados pela cama, procurando alguma coisa boa para cantar. Só pude ouvir Hanabi se afastando entre risos baixos... sinceramente, não sei por que conto essas coisas pra ela. Só me deixa pior ainda.

Não resisti ao ver o telefone ao meu alcance. Disquei o número conhecido e e em só dois toques, aquela vós animada atendeu.

-Alô?

-O-oi Naruto-kun....

-Hina-chan!! Tudo bem? O que foi?

-É-é que Naruto-kun, eu tava pensando... amanhã nós vamos cantar que música?

-Putz! É verdade Hinata! Me esqueci completamente... Não esquenta eu penso em alguma coisa.

-O-ok....... então... até a manhã...

-Até.

Ótimo. Agora só resta esperar que o dia passe. Mas ao olhar pela janela vi que já estava escuro. Caramba, eu devo ter ficado horas olhando pro teto mesmo."

_Ahh, que tarde angustiante aquela. O primeiro de muitos dias estava por vir._

* * *

"Esperando á porta da modesta casa de Naruto, com o vilão nas costas e mãos suando. Eu não podia estar muito pior. Usava meu jeans velho que tinha acabado de abrir um pequeno rasgo no joelho, uma blusa branca com um colete jeans por cima. Nada demais, além de minhas olheiras. Que deviam estar aparentes por causa da falta de sono. Mas em fim a porta se abriu.

-Hina-chan! Chegou cedo! – disse Naruto abrindo a porta. Vestia um jeans preto, all stars, uma blusa laranja com gravata bem vibrante, azul. Pelo menos ele estava melhor que eu....

-Entra! Vamos para o meu quarto. – disse já subindo a escada – A propósito, como você ta bonita! – eu? Eu mesmo? Talvez eu não estivesse tão mal...

-O-obrigada...

Chegando lá logo percebi que ele demorou muito pra escolher aquela roupa, quase seu guarda-roupa inteiro estava no chão.

-Certo. Então a música que nós vamos cantar é You and Me do Lifehouse. Eu achei ela perfeita! Mas só tem um cantor então temos que dividir entre as minhas partes e suas partes, por que hoje é um dueto! Segundo o que aquele cara falou, todo domingo eu entro! Lembra??

-L-lembro, m-mas Naruto-kun, eu não conheço essa musica...

-Nós ainda temos tempo de ensaiar não se preocupe!

Fui tirando o violão da capa e arrumei um canto em seu quarto para sentar e ler a letra que ele tinha me dado... Me dei conta de que... é como se o subconsciente do Naruto gostasse de mim, aquelas músicas que ele escolhia realmente eram perfeitas, como se retratassem aquilo que acontecia com nós. Ahh lá estou eu falando bobagens de novo... Já mencionei que não acredito mais no que penso, certo?

* * *

Chegamos ao L'amusement umas quinze para as cinco horas. Ainda serviam o café da tarde. Este era o legal do L'amusement. De dia funcionava como uma lanchonete e durante a noite era um dos restaurantes mais chicks do centro. Naruto se realizou ao passar pela porta que dizia "Somente funcionários" e do outro lado encontrar um corredor, com três portas, uma era a da cozinha com uma janelinha redonda pela qual olhamos. Outra parecia dar para aquela sala de espera do teste. A ultima era maior, sem janelas ou outra coisa. Entramos na sala de espera procurando por aquela moça de estranhos cabelos azuis. Logo a encontramos sentada na mesma mesa de antes.

-Oi...moça, aonde vai ser a reunião das cinco? – disse Naruto a minha frente

-Ah sim! Vocês são da parte do entretenimento? – falou logo se levantando de sua cadeira.

-É, nós somos os músicos

-Certo então, Uzumaki Naruto deve ser você e... você é Hyuga Hinata?

-S-sim... – falei

-Prazer em conhece-los. A reunião já vai começar. Por favor, me siguam – a obedecemos, voltando ao corredor. E passamos pela porta maior. Uma grande mesa retangular estava no centro da sala. As paredes eram da mesma cor das da sala de espera e as cadeiras eram em madeira como as do resto do restaurante. Sentamos um ao lado do outro e a moça saiu da sala. Logo entraram também um cara com cabelos brancos, gel no cabelo com um ar de misterioso e um outro de longos cabelos pretos muito pálido quase branco e estranhas marcas roxas nos olhos, me lembrava uma cobra, faltava só trocar de pele.

O silêncio predominava enquanto eu e Naruto nos entreolhávamos, eu pelo menos, nervosa. Depois de um tempo entraram na sala um homem estranho, com uma máscara laranja que usava sobre o rosto, onde só se podia ver seu olho. Atrás dele o homem cheio de piercings entrava seguido da mulher de cabelos azuis. O de mascara se sentou a ponta da mesa e o de piercings sentou-se ao seu lado. A moça ficou em pé ao lado deles.

-Boa tarde meus caros! – disse o de mascara

-Boa tarde. – respondemos

-Meu nome é Tobi. – pude ouvir uma risada sufocada em Naruto - Eu sou o dono desse restaurante! Eu sei que meu nome é estranho... mas não fale dele por que eu vou demitir você! – disse quase gritando. Naruto engoliu em seco. – brincadeirinha! Era só pra assustar. Vou apresentar minha equipe! Este ser macabro ao meu lado se chama Pein! Vocês já devem tê-lo conhecido no teste. Ele tem cara de mau, mais é só a aparência! Eu vivo tentando convence-lo a tirar esses piercings! – Pein olhava como se fosse esganá-lo ali mesmo... –Haha..hã.... Então... este é o meu sócio! – ele esperou que Pein falasse alguma coisa, mas seu olhar continuava fixo em Tobi então, continuou – Esta formosa mulher em pé se chama Konan! Ela é nossa secretária e ajudante. Sempre que precisar, conte com ela!

-Boa tarde pessoal. Será um prazer servi-los.

-Bom, agora vamos conhecer vocês! Você bela jovem! – disse apontando para mim que estava mais perto dele. – qual o seu nome???

-H-h-Hyuga Hinata.... – respondi vermelha

-H-h-Hyuga Hinata! Prazer em conhece-la!!! Você canta??

-Err....e-eu...s-sim

-Uhm...e você é do estilo... Gaga????

-É que ela está nervosa. Deixe ela. – Ufff... Naruto-kun me salvou. Não agüentava mais. Aquele homem era engraçadinho de mais para o meu gosto.

-Ahhhh! Você deve ser o defensor e protetor da Srta. Hyuga!

-N-não Eu só sou um amigo...

-Ahhhhh! Apresente-se então!

-Uzumaki Naruto é o meu nome. Eu canto com a Hinata nos domingos.

-Sim! O dueto. Ok eu paro de te amolar Hinata! Desculpe! – disse voltando a uma cara simpática. Aquele cara realmente era estranho....

Ele continuou com a reunião depois das apresentações, falou dos horários, salários, disse até que poderíamos ter comida de graça no horário das apresentações e descontos nos almoços. Minhas apresentações durante a semana começavam as oito e terminavam as oito e quarenta e cinco, enquanto que aos domingos terminavam as nove. Nossa reunião acabou um pouco depois das sete.

No tempo que nos restou para comer alguma coisa, Pein nos mostrou o pequeno palco onde cantaríamos. A cortina vermelha, atrás, escondia dois banquinhos, meu violão e os aparelhos de som. Começamos a arrumar e nos preparar para a apresentação. Até que chegou a hora em que o nervosismo me subiu a cabeça, cinco minutos antes de começarmos por atrás das cortinas.

-Hinata, calma respira. Não esquece que eu vou estar lá com você. – Naruto me segurava pelos ombros me reconfortando

-O-ok... inspira espira...

-Vai dar tudo certo. – disse fitando meus olhos

-Já estão prontos? Perguntou Pein aparecendo em um canto.

-Estamos. – respondeu Naruto virando o rosto.

-Vou ligar as luzes. – o restaurante tinha um esquema de holofotes em que abaixava a luminosidade do restaurante e acendia as luzes do palco.

Naruto me soltou, ficou ao meu lado me olhou uma ultima vez antes de entrar pelas cortinas com o violão.

_You and Me Lifehouse_

_(Naruto)-"Que dia é hoje e de que mês?  
O relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo  
Eu não posso prosseguir  
E eu não posso desistir  
Tenho perdido tempo demais"_

-"_Porque somos você e eu e todas as pessoas  
Com nada para fazer  
Nada para perder  
E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas  
E eu não sei por quê  
Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você"_

_  
_Respirei. Entrei pelas cortinas, com o microfone na mão, de olhos fechados, era a minha vez...

_  
(Hinata)-"Todas as coisas que quero dizer  
Não estão saindo direito  
Eu estou tropeçando nas palavras,  
Você deixou minha mente girando  
Eu não sei pra onde ir daqui"_

(juntos) -"Porque somos você e eu e todas as pessoas  
Com nada para fazer  
Nada para provar  
E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas  
E eu não sei por quê  
Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você"

(Naruto)-"Existe algo sobre você agora  
Que não consigo compreender completamente  
Tudo o que ela faz é bonito  
Tudo o que ela faz é certo"

(Hinata)-"Você e eu e todas as pessoas  
Com nada para fazer  
Nada para perder  
E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas  
E eu não sei por quê  
Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você"

(juntos)-"Você e eu e todas as pessoas  
Com nada para fazer  
Nada para provar  
E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas  
E eu não sei por quê  
Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você"

(Naruto)-"Que dia é  
e em que mês  
Este relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo"

Eu só ouvia os aplausos ao terminar. Arrisquei abrir os olhos, a maioria das pessoas aplaudia. Os que não aplaudiam estavam comendo de mãos ocupadas. Não pude deixar de abrir um sorriso, olhei para Naruto que já tinha sentado no banco com o violão e ele disse:

-Boa noite senhoras e senhores! Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto...

-E eu sou Hyuga Hinata! – eu o interrompi, precisava falar meu nome eu mesma. Ele sorriu para mim, enquanto começávamos outra música. Eu não sei mais onde minha vergonha estava. Parecia outra pessoa."

_Ah,... bons tempos, bons tempos.... Eu realmente não sabia o que acontecia comigo quando subia no palco, era algo tão mágico_

* * *

_As semanas passaram e tudo continuava perfeito. Eu continuava com meus ataques de nervosismo, mas tudo voltava ao normal depois. Aliás estava tudo tão perfeito que tinha que ter algo para acabar com tudo..._

"Estamos no final de março agora. Esta tudo indo tão bem, eu finalmente estou seguindo aquilo que sempre quis. Ser cantora. Começava até a ter idéias para o futuro. Universidades, e outras coisas. Mas o que ainda não estava certo na minha vida era ele...Naruto

Por que o meu subconsciente continuava me dizendo que eu ainda tinha que ter esperanças, mas cada vez mais elas iam indo embora...os "somos melhores amigos" estava em praticamente todos os meus dias. Ao mesmo tempo, como nós podíamos passar tanto tempo juntos sem ele sentir nada? A resposta que encontrei foi que "somos melhores amigos".

Hoje era um dia relativamente quente, era uma quarta-feira, não tinha apresentações nem nada para fazer. Pensei em ir a algum lugar com Naruto depois dos estudos. Talvez ao parque ou algo assim...

No final da aula, eu estava esperando por Naruto para ir pra casa, por que ele costumava sempre me acompanhar. Esperei por dez minutos mas ele não veio. Vi Tenten no portão da escola e fui até ela.

-Tenten! – gritei

-Oi Hinata! O que foi?

-Você viu o Naruto? Eu não to achando ele...

-O Naruto? Ele não te contou?

-Não contou o que?

- Hoje ele vai lá no boliche com a galera toda.

-Que galera?

-Ah você sabe, Sasuke, Sai, Gaara... até a Ino e a Sakura estão lá. Pensei que ele tivesse te chamado.

-Não chamou... – disse cabisbaixa – bom, obrigada Tenten eu já estou indo...

Por que ele não me chamou? Ele podia ter chamado... ele nunca sai com esse pessoal. E a Sakura e a Ino também estão lá...quem chamou elas? Bom parece que vai ser uma tarde solitária e tediosa hoje...

E foi mesmo uma tarde muito chata, me lembrei de quando tinha tardes assim quando não conhecia Naruto..."

_Mas o problema era que aquilo continuava acontecendo, Naruto cada vez mais saia com esse pessoal. Deixou até de ver minhas apresentações no L'amusement. Eu me sentia cada vez mais sozinha. _

"Estava saindo da escola quando vi Naruto com Sasuke Gaara e Sakura, fui até ele.

-Naruto-kun, você vai ver a apresentação no L'amusement? Hoje faz três meses que estou lá.

-Ah, foi mal Hinata. A gente vai numa lanchonete ai do centro. Não vai dar não. – disse olhando para trás onde os outros o esperavam.

-Não? Então...tudo bem...eu já estou indo...

-Tá, tchau – disse saindo com os novos amigos

-Tchau – era como se eu estivesse falando sozinha.

Dês de que isso vinha acontecendo, eu comecei uma nova música, chamei de O Lado de Fora, e planejava tocar naquele dia, pra que talvez ele visse como me sentia. Mas parece que não vai rolar... Mas o que tenho mais raiva é que ele continuava me chamando de melhor amiga. Acho que não é assim que se trata sua melhor amiga...

Chegando em casa e durante a tarde toda terminei de escrever aquela letra com marcas de lágrimas no papel. Isso parecia como começar do zero. Tudo de novo. Como se fosse a um ano atrás, sozinha. Mas dessa vez, além de sozinha tenho um maldito amor platônico e esse sentimento idiota que não consigo abandonar.

Sete horas sai de fininho pelos fundos da casa com meu violão. Agora eu ia sempre sozinha até o L'amusement. E ao passar por uma das calçadas do centro através de uma grande vitrine pude ver olhando para dentro do lado de fora, ele se divertindo com seus amigos. Todos rindo feito bobos.

Parei para observar.

Eu já tive visões bem melhores de você. O lado de fora esta sendo novo pra mim. Era sempre "ao seu lado" que eu estava. E ninguém pode me deixar entrar. Pensei, sentindo algumas lágrimas caindo. Foi quando você olhou para fora. E não encontrou nada. Por que parece que eu sou invisível. Mas já era tarde por que quando você me viu eu já tinha corrido pra longe tentando enxugar as lágrimas.

* * *

-Esta pronta Hinata? – perguntou Pein aparecendo atrás do palco.

-Estou. Pode ligar as luzes.

Lá vou eu de novo....

_The Outside (O Lado de Fora)_

_-"Eu não sabia o que eu encontraria  
Quando saí procurando pela razão, eu sei  
Eu não li nas entrelinhas  
E, baby, eu não tenho para onde ir  
Eu tentei seguir pela estrada menos usada  
Mas nada parece funcionar nas primeiras vezes  
Estou certa?"_

"Então como eu posso tentar melhorar?  
Ninguém me deixa entrar  
Eu ainda consigo te ver, mas essa não é a melhor visão  
Olhando para dentro do lado de fora  
Eu já estive em muitos lugares  
Mas eu nunca estive do lado de fora"

"Você me viu, mas nunca soube  
Eu daria tudo para ser  
Parte disso, Parte de você  
E agora já é tarde, então você vê  
Você poderia ajudar se quisesse  
Mas ninguém percebe até que seja  
Tarde demais para fazer qualquer coisa"

"Então como eu posso tentar melhorar?  
Ninguém me deixa entrar  
Eu ainda consigo te ver, mas essa não é a melhor visão  
Olhando para dentro do lado de fora  
Eu já estive em muitos lugares  
Mas eu nunca estive do lado de fora"

"Então como eu posso tentar melhorar?  
Ninguém me deixa entrar  
Eu ainda consigo te ver, mas essa não é a melhor visão  
Olhando para dentro do lado de fora  
Eu já estive em muitos lugares solitários  
Mas nunca estive do lado de fora "

Ele não estava aqui para ouvir mas pelo menos eu pude desabafar um pouco. Assim eu segui com a apresentação, comemorando os meus três meses no L'amusement.

Umas semanas depois durante a aula de física, Naruto me chamou.

-Ei Hinata.

-O que foi?

-Você quer até minha casa hoje? – Ele queria que eu fosse até sua casa? De novo?

-P-pode ser... – disse tentando mostrar indiferença

-Ah que legal! Tenho tanta coisa pra contar!

Eu sei, eu sei... Eu devia ter ignorado ou dito não. Mas eu não consigo... No fundo eu ainda o amo e não consigo fazer com que isso passe. Talvez um dia ele me ame também. Talvez ele finalmente tenha percebido que eu o amo. Ainda me sinto feliz por ele ter me convidado de novo. Eu devia estar com raiva dele. Mas isso é meio impossível no meu caso.

* * *

Depois do almoço, lá estávamos eu e ele em seu quarto. Eu me acomodei sentada na cama, e ele na escrivaninha. Quando ele começou a falar.

-Sabe Hinata, o que eu vou falar agora é muito importante pra mim.

-Pode dizer Naruto-kun...

-Hinata, eu finalmente me apaixonei de verdade!

-O-o que? – fiquei paralisada

-Isso mesmo! Estou completamente apaixonado e acho que ela gosta de mim também! Hinata isso nunca aconteceu comigo antes!

-N-nunca aconteceu... – disse fitando seus olhos

-Ela simplesmente é maravilhosa! Ela é inteligente, divertida, linda, Hinata acho que é a melhor coisa que já senti, eu preciso te apresenta-la ela...

-M-melhor coisa....

-Hinata? Você esta bem? Esta ficando pálida, Hinata... Hinata!"

_Era muita coisa pra mim. Só sei que não me lembro de mais nada depois disso. Devo ter desmaiado. Foi como enfiar uma faca no meu próprio coração. Como eu ainda podia esperar alguma coisa dele?_

* * *

**OI PESSOAS E PESSOÔS!!**

**Nossa a quanto tempo! Foram bem de férias??? Por que as minhas foram óooooootimas! Tudo de bom e......**

**Ta bom, ta bom, deixa pra lá as minhas férias....**

**CARACA EU SOU UMA LESMA!**

**Podem xingar, chutar, brigar, façam o que vocês quiserem comigo por que eu sou mesmo uma LESMA PARALÍTICA! Mas fala sério! Não se preocupem em ter dó de mim por que eu disse que voltava dia 18 de JANEIRO, não disse??? Pois bem! Hoje é dia 21 de FEVEREIRO!**

**Ok, agora louvem a Lerdeza Suprema! **

**Só não estou atrás da outra fic do Yoko-Yuna-chan que ficou parada por uns 7 meses! ( pra quem lê "As Tão Esperadas Férias de Verão" desculpa povo!)**

**Mas diz ai povo, valeu a pena esperar tanto? Por que eu to morrendo de curiosidade pra saber o que vocês acharam! Particularmente adorei esse capitulo!! (Não, não, eu vou falar que odiei.....¬¬'') Pra falar a verdade este Cap. e o Cap. 4, são meio que uma reviravolta na fic. Eles nem se quer foram planejados! Resolvi fazer do nada! Menos esse finalzinho ai que tinha que aparecer né...**

**AHHHHHH Vamos as reviews!**

**Valeu muito povo!! Fiquei tão feliz pelas reviews!**

**Obrigado a Hissatomi (acompanha o canal dês do começo neh? ^w^),** **(continuo sem saber o que é **ídua XD), mana (e ai mana?), Giuli-chan ( review construtiva também ajuda!), Kaah Hyuuga (iahh, não consegui ser menos lerda! Pede desculpa pra sua curiosidade por mim!)** **Manu Pontes (Uiii Leitora nova!!! Ou melhor review nova, leitora fã!)**

**Ahh! Estou terminando de responder as reviews ok? Então não se preocupem que eu vou responder pra todo mundo!**

**Mana: Gostou desse cap?? Ficou bem legalzinho! Mas fazer o que a vida não é só conto fadas e algo tinha que dar errado né! Beijos =***

**Giuli-chan: Oie de novo! Uhull! Bem vinda ao clube "EU DETESTO A SAKURA E DAÍ?" e também ao "A Hinata podia ser Taylor Swift"! Ah, e muito obrigada pela critica construtiva! As vezes é bom receber uma dessas pra saber onde você tem falhado! Ah! Se você tiver mais alguma critica pode falar que eu sou toda a ouvido e você não vira chata fazendo isso não por que eu te gosto do mesmo jeito! Sua review é muito especial pra mim! Ieii! Recebi minha primeira critica construtiva! XD**

**Obrigado a todo esse povo lindo que eu amo do coração que mandou review no ultimo cap! Além de todos os preguiçosos que leem a fic e tem preguiça de mandar review! XD**

**BEIJOS!!!**

**Yoko-chan**


	7. Lágrimas no Meu Violão

**Heloooooo people!**

**Faz tempo em amores!**

**Este cap é um pouco depressivo mas eu tentei fazer o maximo possível romântico!**

**Qual a música?**

**Ah sim! A música é: Teardrops On My Guitar**

**De quem?? Ah você já sabe! daTaylor Swift oras!**

**XD**

* * *

Lágrimas no Meu Violão

"Abri meus olhos devagar e reconheci aquele teto. Saltei subtamente olhando em volta. Era o meu quarto. Teria sido aquilo um sonho? Mas se foi... como vim parar aqui?

Coloquei a mão no peito. Era como se tivessem aberto uma cratera em meu coração. Uma dor profunda me invadia e senti meu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas. Aquilo não foi um sonho, era real, e eu estava toatalmente acabada. Não conseguia raciocinar direito, minha mente girava tentando por as coisas no lugar, mas nada funcionava. Não consegui conter minha dor.

Meu quarto estava escuro, a janela e a porta fechadas, não deixando que a claridade entrasse, um perfeito buraco negro. Me levantei para encarar meu rosto no espelho. Meus olhos estavam irritados e meu rosto vermelho, todo inchado. Tentei me recompor pegando alguns pedaços de papel e secando as lágrimas. O que tinha acontecido...tentava esquecer.

Tentava me lembrar de como tinha vindo parar no meu quarto, mas não conseguia. Tudo que me vinha a cabeça eram as palavra de.... Eram as palavras dele. Eu sabia que não era forte o suficiente pra dizer seu nome. Pelo menos não por enquanto.

Tomei um banho para aliviar a cabeça, quando trombei com Hanabi no corredor, voltando ao meu quarto.

-Hinata-nee-chan? Você já esta melhor?

-Melhor? - afinal o que Hanabi sabia sobre o que tinha acontecido?

-É, a mamãe até tirou sua febre pra ver se você estava bem... Naruto-nii-chan estava desesperado

-Estava desesperado?

-Nee-chan, você realmente não lembra de nada, não é? - ela colocou as mãos na cintura e fez uma cara deboxada - você desmaiou e o Naruto-nii-chan trouxe você até aqui. Ficou preocupado. Deixou você no seu quarto enquanto a mamãe checava sua temperatura. Mas depois que viu que você não estava com febre ele foi pra casa. Mas logo em seguida ele ligou pra cá perguntando se você estava bem... - revirou os olhos e continuou - na minha opinião, ele é muito paranóico por você.

Hanabi terminou de falar e seguiu seu caminho. Eu fiquei parada por um tempo prossesando suas palavras. Ainda estava sobre efeito do que tinha acontecido.

Então, afinal eu tinha desmaiado. Não é pra menos... Medrosa do geito que sou eu não surportaria...

Voltei ao meu quarto, busquei uma roupa no armário pegando a primeira que vi na frente, deitei na cama e encarei meu teto branco. Eu era muito idiota mesmo. Como eu pude pensar que ele gostava de mim? Como eu fui capaz de cogitar essa possibilidade? Eu sou sua melhor amiga afinal... uma amiga pra contar segredos... uma amiga pra desabafar, pra apoia-lo sempre que precisa. Uma amiga perfeita... mas nada mais do que isso.

O barulho do telefone despertou meus pensamentos e me levantei para atende-lo.

-Alô? - disse tentando conter meus baixos soluços.

-Hinata-chan!? Você esta melhor? Tomou algum remédio? Sua mãe descobriu o que era? Hinata-chan, eu fiquei tão nervoso eu...

-N-naruto-k-kun... - interrompi sua série de perguntas, recuperando o fôlego em seguida por ouvir sua voz - e-eu estou bem...

-Está mesmo? Me assustei, sabe... você de repente caiu na minha cama... Você comeu hoje? Por que pode ser isso...

-Eu estou bem. - falei com mais convicção, o deixando calado por um momento. - eu só... não comi direito.

-Bom...er... - ele parecia enrolado - se foi só isso então...ok...

-Ok....

-...Tchau..?

-T-tchau... -bati o telefone no gancho escorregando pela parede em que me apoiava. Como eu me odiava por tratá-lo daquele jeito. Mas eu não consegui que fosse diferente. As lágrimas me atacavam e as marcas ficavam esparramadas pelo chão do meu quarto. Como pude ser tão grossa? Tão idiota..."

_Tão idiota mesmo... até hoje ainda me arrependo desse dia. Um dos piores dias da minha vida...se não o pior. Não, não. Ainda existe um dia pior que este._

"Pela manhã abri a janela e olhei um dia nublado. Toda desarrumada e amaçada eu tinha dormido mal aquela noite. Além de que fiquei acordada até umas 3 da manhã, escrevendo uma nova música, pensando, refletindo.

Acabei que cheguei a conclusão que Naruto só me via como sua amiga mesmo... Acho que aquela garota tem muita sorte de tê-lo. O quanto eu me mataria para ter apenas o que eu não posso.

Graças a Kami-sama, hoje, quinta feira, é feriado, irá durar quatro dias. Naruto vai viajar e só volta no sábado. O que me dá mais um tempo pra me recompor até que possa vê-lo de novo, ou ao menos, ouvir sua voz. Eu tinha uma apresentação no domingo também, mas até ontem eu estava sem inspiração para fazer qualquer coisa. Ao contrário de agora por que, tomada pela dor, eu acho que posso escrever um livro que vai virar best-seller. As palavras fluem quando se está triste, por um lado, fica mais fácil."

_Feriado longo e cansativo. Apenas me jogando em cima da minha apresentação, tentando esquecer o mundo a minha volta._

* * *

"Eu ri de mim mesma. Tinha terminado a minha música. Uma música que só falava de sofrimento e dor....e como minha vida era uma droga. Chegava a ser melancólico, eu não tinha gostado do que havia escrito. Mas já era sábado e eu não tinha mais tempo pra reescrevê-la. E pouco me importando a deixei em um canto e rolei na cama olhando para o teto. Isso tornou-se uma coisa muito comum. Era um lugar que eu podia pensar e viajar nos pensamentos.

Despertei de um cochilo com o telefone.

-Alô?

-Oi Hinata-chan! Tudo bem!? - Prendi a respiração tentando me concentrar

-O-oi Naruto-kun! - Tentei fingir empolgação - como foi de viagem?

-Ah, foi ótimo ficar com as vaquinas no interior....

-Rsrs - fingi um sorriso

-Então, eu liguei pra perguntar se eu posso ir na sua apresentação no L'amusement amanhã, será que dá?

-Claro Naruto-kun!

-Sério? Ah ufa, pensei que você estivesse brava comigo

-Cl-clao que não... - eu sabia que o tinha magoado

-Ok então! Pode vir aqui se quiser lá pelas...7 e meia, ta bom pra você?

-Está sim, Naruto-kun.

-Ok! Tchau!

-Tchau.

Pelo menos agora é só fingir que nada aconteceu, que eu só estava sem comer direito, foi só um desmaio. Eu apenas fingiria que nunca fui perdidamente apaixonada por aqueles olhos azuis lindos, ou o cabelo loiro bagunçado, ou o sorriso tão puro de que tanto gostava...Espera.... Estou viajando de novo. Melhor me controlar ou não vou conseguir suportar essa situação por muito tempo. Ficar ao seu lado com certeza seria mais difícill, mas eu suportaria sempre com um sorriso no rosto, eu estava lá para apoiá-lo o que quer que seja.

-Hanabi! Vai! Me ajuda! - disse a ela no meu quarto. Já era sete e meia, mas eu não tinha conseguido sair de casa. Naruto estava me esperando. Meu pai estava de plantão na sala assistindo o noticiário e a porta dos fundos ficava na cozinha, onde mamãe fazia o jantar. Não tinha como eu sair sem ser percebida - Por favor Hanabi, você tem que enrolá-los, inventar alguma coisa. Eu preciso ir nessa apresentação.

-Nee-chan, tudo bem que eu sou muito boa em enrolar as pessoas, mas vai ser difícil do papai não notar que você saiu. A gente já vai jantar.

-Você...Você diz que eu estou doente! Não, não... diz que eu estou com sono! Isso, diz que eu estou dormindo.

-Mas o papai e a mamãe estão lá em baixo. Como você vai sair então? Pela janela!? - a janela estava aberta e entrava uma brisa leve por ela. Olhei pra fora. Podia dar certo - Ah não! Você não vai fazer isso não é!? É loucura! - acho que a convivência com Naruto me fez absorver um pouco das suas ideias mirabolantes.

-Hanabi, é o único jeito. E olha, nem é tão alto... - olhei para baixo. Um chão cheio de arbustos me aguardava. Deveriam amortecer a queda.

-Olha, se você quebrar a perna não vai ser minha culpa, entendeu?

-Tudo bem.... - me debrucei na janela tetando parecer relaxada.

-Ok...Ahm...Boa sorte

-Obrigada - joguei meu violão com o máximo cuidado possível. Ele acabou caindo na grama. Depois era minha vez. Fechei meus olhos e saltei da janela, caindo em cima dos arbustos.

-Você ta bem!? - gritou Hanabi da janela.

-Itai...Estou, só com um pouco de dor nas costas.

-_Está na mesa! _- pude ouvir minha mãe chamando.

-Eu estou indo. Não esqueça. Eu estava com sono! - me levantei pegando a capa do violão e colocando nas costas.

-Ok, Tchau! - ela desapareceu na janela.

Passei pelas janelas agaixada para que não me vessem e assim que avistei a calçada sai correndo até que não pudesse mais ver minha casa. Em fim tinha conseguido. Nem imagino o que meu pai pensaria se descobrisse. Continuei meu caminho com o paço acelerado até a casa de Naruto. Toquei a campainha, controlando a respiração para não ficar desregulada.

-Boa noite Hinata-chan! - atendeu-me a porta Minato

-Boa noite Minato-san, Naruto está?

-Ele está te esperando, entre! Deve estar lá na cozinha, Kushina esta fazendo ramen! - ele se dirijiu a sala e continuou assistindo a TV.

Fui em direção a cozinha e encontrei Naruto tentando pegar algumas porções de ramen sem que Kushina percebesse. É claro que não estava conseguindo.

-Hinata-chan! E ai!? Tudo bem?! - disse Naruto com seu largo sorriso ao me ver.

-O-oi Naruto-kun. Olá Kushina-san.

-Olá Hinat... Hinata! O que aconteceu com você? - Kushina parou imediatamente o que restava fazendo e foi ao meu encontro.

- O-o que? - perguntei me analisando

-Sua calça, tem um rasgo enorme nela - Foi ai que notei o grande rasgo na minha calça jeans. Ele já existia mas agora estava muito maior. Devia ser por causa da queda.

-Deve ter rasgado em alguma planta...

-Não tem problema! Eu posso concertar! - ela tirou seu avental e foi em direção a um armário na parede. De onde tirou uma caixinha de costuras.

-N-não precisa se incomodar, ela já está velha mesmo...

-Mas é sua calça jeans favorita Hinata-chan! - disse Naruto agora observando o rasgo. - ainda temos um tempinho da tempo de arrumar.

Eu me sentei em cima da mesa com a perna apoiada na cadeira. Kushina costurava minha calça e Naruto sentou-se ao meu lado. Eu estava ainda um pouco tensa, tentei parar de respirar quando senti o perfume que Naruto estava usando, ou desmaiaria ali mesmo. Ele não parava de sorrir ao ver as caras que eu fazia quando Kushina enfiava a agulha na calça. Eu estva com medo de que elas me furassem. Ele se divertia com isso. Estava mesmo feliz afinal. Eu tinha que conviver com isso.

-Prontinho! Terminado! - sorriu Kushina. Suspirei de alívio, ela não tinha me furado e o remendo tinha ficado quase perfeito.

-Muito obrigada Kushina-san.

-Não foi nada querida! - respondeu, guardando a agulha e a linha de volta na caixinha - Mas agora é hora de vocês irem!

-É verdade! Vamos Hinata-chan! - disse pegando a capa do meu violão nas costas - ei, está com um barulho estranho. - disse chacoalhando a capa - posso abrir?

-P-pode

O braço do violãp estava rachado. Era só o que me faltava, me desesperei. Estava tudo dando errado. Agora eu não podia me apresentar também, por que o violão estva quebrado. Maldita hora que eu joguei ele pela janela.

-Naruto-kun não tem o que fazer, não vai dar pra tocar mais. Merda, eu quebrei o violão que você me deu...ah eu sou tão idiota - sentei numa cadeira cobrindo meu rosto.

-Hinata-chan n-não chore! E-eu não gosto quando fica triste.... - ele se agaichou para olhar meu rosto. A aproximação me encomodava, senti-me quente - Não se preocupe. Vamos dar um jeito. Olha... eu te empresto meu violão, até eu consertar o seu. Não precisa ficar assim. _Eu te ajudo_.

-O-o que? - Levantei a cabeça e encontrei seus lindos olhos azuis, tão próximos de mim.

-Vem - ele levantou e me estendeu sua mão - vamos pegar meu violão.

* * *

Chegamos ao L'amusement em cima da hora. Eu fitava o chão, Naruto segurava minha mão, mas nem percebia, procurava uma mesa para ele no restaurante que estava lotado. Eu estava vermelha, não tinha como, mas tentava me controlar. Afinal eu gostava de pegar a mão de Naruto.

-Hinata, não estou encontrando nenhum lugar pra assistir você, acho que vou ter que ficar de pé - disse cabisbaixo.

-N-não se preocupe Naruto-kun..._Eu te ajudo_ - procurei por Konan que estava trabalhando como gerente aquela noite, ela era realmente multi-uso - Oi Konan-san.

-Hinata-san! Esta um pouco atrasada! Está vendo todas essas pessoas? Estão aqui pra te ver, nunca houve tanta gente assim falando de você.

-Ual, Hina-chan, é realmente muita gente....

-Oh! Vejo que trouxe seu namorado Hinata-san, ele veio te assistir?

-E-ele n-não é meu namorado Konan-san - fitei meus pés, estava roxa. Esta sensação me atromenta - É o N-naruto, aquele que cantava comigo... você pode achar uma mesa pra ele?

-Ah! Me desculpe! É claro que posso Naruto-san! Mas Hinata, vá logo para o camarim, estão esperando por você - disse Konan me empurrando para a porta de funcionários.

-Boa sorte, Hinata-chan - foi a última coisa que pude ouvir de Naruto.

O meu camarim na verdade era a salinha que ficava atrás do palco. Pain me esperava já em sua posição, na iluminação. Mas um sentimento me tomou, me fez recordar todos os bons momentos que eu passei com Naruto, nossa amizade, apesar de tudo. É claro que eu continuaria o amando, isso não acabaria. Mas pelo menos eu desejo o melhor para ele. O que importa é que fiquemos juntos.

-Hinata! - Pain tentava chamar minha atenção, mas eu voava em meus pensamentos. Tirei do bolso a música que escrevi.

-Pain-san? Tem uma caneta?

-Hinata! Isso importa!? Já estamos atrasados!

-Eu preciso fazer uma coisa...é só...um segundo.

-Aqui. - ele me entregou a caneta e num surto, eu mudei a música. A minha música melancólica tinha se transformado num "boa sorte". Num triste boa sorte, mas que representava exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Agora sim, isso era a minha música.

-Pronto Hinata?

-Pronto. Pode ligar as luzes - agora eu tinha certeza do que ia fazer."

_Teardrops on My Guitar (Taylor Swift)_

_"Ele olha pra mim_

_Eu finjo um sorriso para ele não perceber_

_O que eu quero e preciso_

_E tudo o que nós deveríamos ser"_

_"Eu aposto que ela é bonita_

_A garota de quem ele fala_

_E ela tem tudo_

_Que eu tenho que viver sem"_

_"Ele fala comigo_

_Eu rio porque é muito engraçado_

_Mas eu nem consigo ver_

_Ninguém quando ele está comigo"_

Era isso, no meio de todas aquelas pessoas olhando para mim, era só ele que eu via. Seu lindo sorriso esboçado nos lábios.

_"Ele fala que está tão apaixonado,_

_Que ele finalmente acertou_

_Eu me pergunto se ele sabe_

_Que ele é tudo o que eu penso à noite"_

_"Ele é a razão para as lágrimas no meu violão_

_A única coisa que continuo_

_Pedindo para uma estrela cadente_

_Ele é a canção dentro do carro_

_Que eu continuo cantando,_

_Eu não sei por que eu canto"_

_"Ele passa por mim._

_Será que ele percebe que eu não consigo respirar?_

_E lá vai ele, tão perfeito_

_O tipo impecável que eu gostaria de ser"_

_"É melhor ela abraçá-lo bem apertado_

_Dar todo o amor dela,_

_Olhar naqueles olhos lindos_

_E saber que ela é sortuda, porque"_

_"Ele é a razão para as lágrimas no meu violão_

_A única coisa que continuo_

_Pedindo para uma estrela cadente_

_Ele é a canção dentro do carro_

_Que eu continuo cantando,_

_Eu não sei por que eu canto"_

_"Então eu volto para casa sozinha_

_Enquanto eu apago a luz_

_Coloco a foto dele para baixo_

_E talvez eu consiga dormir um pouco esta noite"_

_"Ele é a razão para lágrimas no meu violão_

_O único cara que partiu meu coração_

_Ele é a canção dentro do carro_

_Que eu continuo cantando,_

_Não sei por que eu canto"_

_"Ele é o tempo gasto_

_Mas nunca há o bastante_

_Ele é tudo que eu preciso para amar"_

_"Ele olha pra mim_

_Eu finjo um sorriso para ele não perceber"_

"Ele olhava pra mim e eu pra ele. Eu estva triste, era certo. Mas eu faria o possível para que ele ficasse feliz. Eu sabia que ele nem ao menos notou o significado da música então sorri para o público a minha volta. Todos aplaudiram enquanto eu começava outra música.

* * *

-Lindo show Hinata-chan! Perfeito! Maravilhoso! A casa estava cheia você não acha!?!? - perguntou me Tobi no "camarim". Ele pulava de alegria ao ver seu restaurante lotado - sinceramente, acho que vou demitir o chef por que estas pessoas vieram aqui para ver você e não para comer! - disse entre risos

-É, parece que fizemos sucesso hoje! Grande dia! - Pain também disse. Estavam todos comemorando o meu show. Já eram quase onze da noite e o restaurante já estava praticamente vazio. Eu guardava minhas coisas e o violão de Naruto.

-Hinata-san! Grande apresentação - concordou Konan, com os outros dois - a propósito seu namo...quer dizer amigo está te esperando.

-Obrigada Konan-san, então tchau pra vocês, eu já estou indo.

-Até sexta Hinata-chan! - falou Tobi extasiado com o meu feito.

Naruto me esperava sentado numa mesa perto do palco. As luzes do restaurante estavam pouco luminozas, o palco, era o único claro.

-Naruto-kun...o que achou? - o que me importava era sua opnião

-Hinata....sem palavras... - ele estava de boca aberta, levantava da cadeira - realmente eu ensino muito bem!

-Naruto-kun! - Eu o empurrei enquanto caminhávamos para fora do restaurante.

-Foi....incrível. Acho que agora eu entendi por que tem tantas pessoas que vem aqui para te ver. - ele fitou o chão quando alcançamos a calçada - sua voz... é linda. E você transmite sua música de uma forma que não dá pra explicar, a sensação é de voar. Como se você vivesse a música. É inexplicável - ouvi-lo dizendo todas aquelas coisas me deixava com um leve sorriso no rosto apesar de estar corada.

Sem ter como explicar e sem motivo nenhum o que eu fiz foi como um reflexo. Eu o abracei.

-H-hinata-chan? O-o que esta fazendo?

-Agradecendo, Naruto-kun. Obrigada mesmo. - eu não conseguia parar de sorrir.

-D-de nada. - eu o soltei fitando o chão ainda sorindo - então agora você vai pra casa?

-Bom, pode ser. Mas na verdade eu não preciso ir agora. Meus pais acham que estou dormindo.

-Você fugiu? Há, você faz de tudo mesmo pra vir tocar né? - "Pra ver você na verdade..." foi o que pensei

-É...

-Já que não precisa voltar agora e está uma noite linda - pela primeira vez olhei para o céu esta noite. Cheio de estrelas, um céu lindo mesmo - que tal irmos para um lugar especial?

-Especial? - repeti

-É, você já conhece. Mas fica muito mais bonito a noite. - Ele me disse apertando um pouco o passo.

Caminhamos por mais uma meia hora. Mas o caminho ainda era conhecido, era o caminho para a casa de Naruto.

-Naruto-kun, aonde vamos?

-Estamos quase chegando, você vai ver - andamos por mais um cinco minutos quando reconheci onde estava - chegamos. É aquele campo em que conversamos e prometemos ajudar um ao outro, lembra?

-Como poderia esquecer... - olhava extasiada a paisagem a minha frente, da primeira vez que vim aqui eu não tinha percebido o quanto aquele lugar era bonito. A grama era alta, mas no fundo do campo podia se ver o início de um bosque, e um pequeno lago onde havia o reflexo da Lua.

-É, eu te contei? Aqui é meu lugar favorito desde que me mudei.

-É realmente maravilhoso Naruto-kun...

-Vamos mais perto - Ele pegou na minha mão estantaniamente e me puxou para perto do lago. Nós deitamos no chão, onde a grama era mais baixa e ficamos ali, observando as estrelas - eu venho aqui para pensar ás vezes, é um bom lugar. Vim aqui quando você desmaiou, fiquei realmente preocupado.

-Foi só um desmaio Naruto-kun, não precisava ficar tão preocupado.

-É que você estava tão feliz aquele dia e de repente estva desmaiada. Fiquei assustado. - ele colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça enquanto fitava o céu - nem sei se você conseguiu escutar o que eu tinha pra te dizer.

-Eu escutei Naruto-kun...

-Escutou!? - ele olhou pra mim subtamente - pensei que já tivesse desmaiado. Pra falar a verdade, eu não estava prestando muita atenção em você naquele momento...e me culpo por isso

-Você não teve culpa seu bobo, eu não desmaiei por que você não estava me vendo - bom tecnicamente não...

-Eu sei mas senti que devia ter prestado mais atenção. - ele fitou o céu por mais um tempo - sabe...acabei de perceber uma coisa, eu quero muito que esta garota...com quem eu estou...seja assim como você

-C-como eu?

-É....uma verdadeira amiga - eu não sei se me faria bem ou mal escutar isso, mas eu gostei de qualquer modo - vou te apresentá-la, acho que você a conhece. Não tenho certeza, mas isso não importa agora.

Não sei se estava pronta para conhecer a garota de quem ele tanto fala, mas eu faria possível para vÊ-lo feliz, mas como ele mesmo disse, "isso não importa agora". Eu só queria curtir aquela noite ao seu lado. Queria que aquela noite durasse para sempre.

-Hinata-chan... - ouvi uma voz em minha orelha - acorde...precisamos voltar.

-Uhm..O-o que? Abri meus olhos devagar e encontrei uns olhos azuis fitando os meus - Ah! - levantei bruscamente

-Desculpa, hehe, é que já esta tarde, ou melhor, cedo, precisamos ir. -disse entre risos

-Que horas são? - perguntei

-Duas da manhã - ele respondeu

-E-eu durmi? - perguntei esfregando os olhos

-Durmiu. Devia estar cansada mesmo. Mas agora vamos, eu te levo pra casa - podia ver o céu mais claro no horizonte. É, a noite não tinha sido para sempre mas tinha sido maravilhosa para mim. Naruto me levou para casa, deixou-me na porta, já que ninguém estava acordado para vê-lo. Entrei e subi para o meu quarto, e simplesmente me joguei na cama. Não sei como fui do abismo profundo a céu das estrelas, mas Naruto era como uma droga que eu não podia viver sem, que me deixava com abstinência toda vez que parava de usar. Eu só espero que esta garota, cuide bem dele para mim, já que não posso tê-lo da maneira que gostaria.

* * *

Acordei com o despertador que quase taquei na parede, eu me senti extremamente cansada, afinal tinha tido uma noie incrível apesar de tudo. Percebi que ainda estava com a roupa que tinha saído noite passada, não tinha nem ao menos colocado o pijama. Escovei os dentes e pus uma blusa qualquer que tinha na gaveta, minha calça jeans remendada e all-star, tomei meu café e sai corendo ao notar que estava atrasada.

Cheguei na escola quase pra tocar o sinal e não consegui nem falar com as meninas, subi direto para a sala.O dia foi monótono, pra variar um pouco minha segunda feira. Na hora do lanche eu estava sentada numa mesa com Tenten, Temari e Ino perguntando-me onde estava Sakura. Acho que ela faltou. Pelo menos um pouco de tranquilidade sem aquela metida.

-Ei Hinata-chan! - ouvi Naruto me chamar e virei para traz para vê-lo - Esta é Sakura! Minha namorada. Essa é a Hinata de que em falei Sakura-chan! - isso, meu mundo acabou. Quem é que me empurrou de volta pro abismo? Preciso andar com uma escada pra poder sair daqui sempre."

_E ai começa o pior dia da minha vida. Ah eu nunca vou esquece-lo! Não mesmo. Aquela metida a besta, achou que ia tomar Naruto de mim, mas eu não ia deixá-lo cair numa silada dessas. Não mesmo._

* * *

**YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PEOPLE!**

**A quanto tempo eu não via essa gente bonita! Como vocês vão? Nossa vocês nem tem nossão de como eu estou ocupada! Vou explicar:**

**Acabei de entrar na fase da vida em que 50% das frases que os professores falam tem a palavra "vestibular" no meio. É uma grande m&rd! Eu estou exausta de tanta prova e ainda estou só no primeiro bimestre! Mas é tanta coisa que você tem de enfiar na sua cabecinha pequena de uma vez só que te sobrecarrega! **

**Olha só, veja bem:**

**Eu juro, não tive mesmo tempo pra escrever a FIC, tanta coisa pra fazer! Tenho quatro provas por semana. Isso mesmo QUATRO provas por semana. Sem intervalos? SEM INTERVALOS. Aonde eu arranjo tempo pra estudar? Ah isso é uma pergunta que eu não sei te responder. Tem também "As Tão Esperadas Férias de Verão", que eu e a Yuna estamos nos matando pra achar um tempinho pra escrever. É claro! Quase ia me esquecendo da falta de inspiração (SEMPRE -.-'). Tive também diversos cursos, inglês, teatro, biologia entre outros. Fins de semana foram ocupados com programinhas pra aliviar o stress. Feriados? Escrevendo "Férias de Verão" com a Yuna.**

**Sabe como é que eu consegui terminar esse capítulo? Esta semana, é a semana de transição do 1º bimestre para o 2º bimestre e NÃO HÁ PROVAS! **

**Escrevo, logo posto esse maldito cap.**

**XD**

**Agora falando do capítulo, eu sei que boa parte de vocês já tinham deduzido o final, maldita Sakura! **

**ODEIO, ODEIO, ODEIO Agora vou fazer uma campanha! Quem quer entrar pro clube**

**"EU DETESTO A SAKURA E DAÍ?"**

**levanta a mão! Traduzindo, coloca um "o/" na sua review que você já ta dentro do clube.**

**Agora o meu voto: "o/" "o/" "o/" "o/" "o/" "o/" "o/" "o/" "o/" "o/" "o/" "o/" "o/" "o/" "o/" "o/" "o/" "o/" "o/" "o/" "o/" "o/" "o/" "o/" "o/" "o/" "o/" "o/" "o/" "o/" "o/" "o/" "o/" "o/" "o/" "o/" "o/" "o/" "o/" "o/" **

**Foi mal pessoas que gostam da Sakura mas essa é minha opnião! A Sakura tinha logo que fugir com o Sasuke e pronto acabou! Deixa o Naruto se divertir com a Hinata! Pô, o Tio Kishi tem que complicar as coisas...**

**Voltando ao capítulo: Gostaram? Fiz tipo 9/10 no mesmo dia, inspiração repentina sabe... tem que aproveitar. Eu amei o capítulo e vou confessar que no começo tava difícil de sair algo que prestasse mas até que acabou saindo uma coisa legal no final! **

**Ah, brexinha do próximo capitulo, eu sei que TODAS, TODAS vocês vão amar a música do próximo cap. por que é impossivel não gostar, é viciante! XD**

**(provavelmente todas conhecem a música também)**

**:RESPONDENDO REVIEWS:**

**Giuli-chan:**** Eu juro que não reparei que suas reviews tavam sem acento, acredita! Deve ser por que eu também não coloco acento em reviews....¬¬' Está gostando da Hanabi? Ela entrou bastante nesses dois últimos caps, eu queria que ela ficasse parecida com o meu irmão, que é chato pra caramba mas no fundo me ajuda! XD E o Tobi? Ah ele é uma figura! Adoro o Tobi, mas não sei se você sabe, não leia se você não acompanhar o mangá! Tem SPOLEIRS! O Tobi é o Madara! Eu adoro o Tobi, mas odeio o Madara, mesmo eles sendo a mesma pessoa..¬¬'' Bom espero que tenha gostado do cap.! Meio romântico não foi? Apesar de o romance ser a ultima coisa que a Hinata esta tentando não pensar.**

**Bom queridas da minha vida, eu já estou indo! Espero não demorar tanto no próximo! Vocês vão curtir a batalha HinataXSakura! Rsrsrsrs!**

**Beijinhos!**

**Tchau!**

**Yoko-chan**

**P.S.:Ah! Eu e a Yuna mudamos o perfil, parece que esta igual mas nós atualizamos! Vai dar uma espiada! .o**


End file.
